The Forgotten Three
by Blondy816
Summary: All Alyssa really wants is to know is what her boyfriend is hiding from her, but when she stumbles into his world of Greek gods and monsters she gets more than what she bargained for when she, her half brother Logan, and boyfriend Adli embark on a quest to find The Forgotten Three.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Note: This takes place 1 year after the giant war, so the characters from Heroes of Olympus are all about 17)

_**Alyssa**_

I studied him trying to figure out what he was hiding. I knew it had to be something, but that something had become nearly impossible for me to figure out. For the last two years i had made up my mind that he was cheating, only i knew he wasn't. As much as cheating made the most sense, i knew he wasn't, he couldn't. We'd been together for so long he wouldn't dare break this relationship up by cheating, i knew that much. So what didn't he want me to know?

I continued to study him, his dark brown hair, milk chocolate eyes, him. I watched while he walked towards his closet to pull an orange shirt out. "What's Camp Half-Blood?" I asked after reading the front of the shirt. He jumped and quickly threw it into his duffle bag.

"A Camp," He answered.

"I'm not Logan, I get that it's a camp," Logan was my older brother, he had never been the smartest person in the world, in fact he was probably one of the dumbest i knew.

"Lyssa i know," He rolled his eyes while continuing to go through the mental list of things he needed for this camp. "It's pretty obvious you're a girl, anyone with eyes can confirm that."

"No but what's Half-Blood mean?" I questioned. "Why's the camp called Camp Half-Blood?"

He paused, i knew he was trying to come up with a lie that I'd believe. Lying however was one of our rules, five years ago be both agreed to never lie to one another, it was the one thing that we both knew would make this relationship crumble into tiny little pieces. So we were completely honest with one another, or at least i was honest with him.

"It's for people who have only one of their blood related parents living with them," He lied. "Like how i only have my mom, no dad. This camp is for people like me. It helps the people cope with only having one parent."

Now that i could have believed, if it weren't for the fact that i knew he didn't need to cope with not having a father, he was fine with it. He'd never once met his dad so he didn't care that his father was never around. "Adli, why are you lying to me?" I gave him one of my looks, the kind that made both him and my brother pee their pants whenever i gave it to them. My look basically meant two different things, either you're so dead, or i'm so disappointed in you. At this moment it was the disappointed one.

"I'm not," He answered. I shook my head, why wouldn't he tell me the truth. "Don't you have a trip to the Carolina's to pack for?

"I'm already done, stop trying to change the subject," I crossed my arms and leaned against the headboard of his bed. "If this camp is suppose to be for people with only one parent, why don't Logan and I go, i mean we bot live with just our mother, maybe this could help us cope."

"You have to fill out paperwork," Adli told me. "Like months before going, and you two don't have the paperwork to fill out."

"So can you get us the paperwork, for next year i mean. Wouldn't it be cute we could spend all summer together to!" I exclaimed.

There was a knock at the door before Adli could answer me. His sister, Indio, poked her head in. "Mom says this door needs to stay open when you have Alyssa over, and we're leaving in ten for camp so She'll have to leave."

"Cool, now out," Adli told her, she obeyed and left.

"I'm asking once more time, What's Camp Half-Blood?" I stood up and eyed Adli as he slung his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Exactly what i told you it was," He slipped his shoes on and i rolled my eyes. "Hey, have fun in the Carolina's this summer Lyssa."

"Why do you lie to me?" I ignored his comment. "I mean i never lie to you, ever. So why do you think you can lie to me? I'm not an idiot Adli i know you're not telling me something, and i want to know why. I thought we shared everything with each other...but i guess we don't."

I left before he had a chance to respond, i didn't want to hear his response.

(1 Week later)

We looked nothing alike, Logan and I. I noticed this while sitting on a beach in North Carolina, Logan was tall and tan with golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He looked nothing like me, yes i was tan, but I was a short brown haired green eyed girl who had a tendency to get a little to angry over stupid things. Logan wasn't like that, he was chill with almost everything, never got angry, i occasionally envied him for it. Sometimes it felt like we weren't even related, we were just different, too different.

"Hey baby sis," Logan exclaimed while taking a seat next to me in the sand. "What are you thinking about? You have that really intense look on your face right now."

He wasn't older than me by that much, 9 and a half months to be exact, making him 17 and me 16 turning 17 in July. I wondered why my mother decided to have another child when her first was only 2 weeks old, but that was my mother for you. Us being so different made me wonder if Logan and i even had the same father, the thing was we'd never know. Whenever i'd ask my mother about my dad she says the same thing every time, "When you're older," and i'd always answer with same thing every time, "How much older." She left the conversation at that always. I mean i be 18 in a little over a year, wasn't that old enough?

"Has mom ever told you about Dad?" i asked Logan, he looked confused when in reality it wasn't that hard of a question.

"Who's father, mine or yours?" He asked me while filtering the sand through his fingers.

"You mean to say we have different Dad's?"

Logan shrugged, "I'm guessing we do."

"Well don't you know?"

"I've seen pictures," he explained. "From around the time mom got pregnant with me, and then from around the time she got pregnant with you, two different guys...so i just kinda assumed we have different dad's."

"One of the guys could have been her brother or something," I didn't really know why but i desperately wanted to know that Logan and i did indeed have the same father, not different ones. I guess all these years I had just thought that our dad was the same person, probably because that's the way i wanted it to be. Adli and Indio had the same dad and they were 5 years apart, so why couldn't i have the same father as my brother who was only 9 months older?

"Mom still talks to Uncle John?" Logan asked. Everyone was a crazy uncle, John just happened to be ours.

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

I watched my brother as he looked around at each of the girls scattered across the beach. That was another thing about my brother, he was always hitting on girls. Nine times out of ten he'd get rejected, but there were those occasional times when he'd score a date with one.

Logan's eyes landed on the cute brunette a ways down the beach, he stood up to go talk to her. "Loser," I teased as he headed down the beach.

"Shut up," he called back. I laughed a little to myself and then reached my phone to text Adli, and that's when i remembered that i was angry with him.

I watched Logan hit on the brunette, she didn't seam to be interested which was typical considering Logan still used all those cheesy pick up lines that had the tendency to turn girls off more than they turned them on. I laid back on my towel and smiled at the idiot i called my brother, everything was calm, peaceful, and that's when it happened.

The ground started to shake and my first instinct was that it was an earthquake, but that was before i saw the eight foot tall, wrinkly, ugly, bald guy running across beach towards me. I stared at it in horror for a few seconds before i noticed it only had one eye, and i'm not talking about like one glass eye one real one, i mean one huge yellow eye in the middle of his forehead. My body froze, a Cyclops, they only existed in movies, yet i was about to come face to face with one.

_**Adli**_

"He set my flower beds on fire," Madelynn exclaimed for the hundredth time. "Trust me when i say that the next time i see Leo Valdez he'll be going to Hades!"

I was getting annoyed with Madelynn, Yes she the the only friend i had at camp unless i wanted to be the loser who hung out with his younger sister for fun, and trust me nobody wanted to be _that_ loser. Madelynn could just get annoying after awhile, her constant talk of flowers got on my nerves pretty quickly. Madelynn was a daughter of Demeter, and nobody really expected the daughter of Demeter to become friends with me, a son of Hermes, but it happened and now i was stuck listening to flower talk all day every day. I finally saw why Conner and Travis found Katie so annoying.

Her and Leo have been feuding since before the Argo II set sail for Camp Jupiter, it started when my cabin decided it'd be funny to decorate his workshop with flowers that they stole from the Demeter Cabin, naturally Leo blamed the flower children and thus all Hades broke lose and there was a full fledged 'war' between the Hephaestus and Demeter cabins. Leo and Madelynn however took a specific disliking to each other. I however was not present during the prank (I wish i had been), At the time it had been late March and i was at school back in California with Alyssa, gods i hated lying to her.

"I mean what did i ever do to him? Nothing!" Madelynn finished, it was midday, I had decided to skip lessons, mostly because i didn't feel like aiming an arrow at a target or watch people battle it out in the arena. Madelynn and i sat in a field which wasn't to far from the lake. "I just wish he'd leave me alone, i mean we could just go on in peace and pretend that nothing had ever happened.

My eyes shot opened, "you think you have problems?" I snapped. "How do i tell my girlfriend that i'm a demigod? Huh? Should i do it over coffee, hey can you pass the creamer oh and by the way i'm half Greek god half human, my father is Hermes god of travel and thieves."

"Well when you put it like that it sounds like you're wanting her to dump you," Madelynn told me. "I say just ease her into it, she might think you're crazy at first but she might get use to the truth after awhile, Eli did."

Eli was her boyfriend, a full fledged human, but they've been dating for nearly a year and she finally broke the news to him about being a demigod over spring break and apparently he'd taken it pretty well, but that's the thing we weren't suppose to tell people about the gods, demigods, it's suppose to be a secret, but somehow i found more and more regular people knew.

"Have you met Alyssa?" I gave her a weird look. "She doesn't believe anything, it took her mother seven years to convince her that Santa was 'real' when we were younger only for her to find out a year later that he wasn't. She will not take my being a demigod seriously, she'll just demand for me to stop lying to her, and then we'll probably be over, because she hates it when i lie to her...i hate lying to her."

It was true, ever time i did i felt a small piece of our relationship fall apart, and someday when she got fed up with my constant lies we'd be over and i wasn't so sure if i could handle that. However it wasn't like i lied about different things i lied about the same thing every single time she asked, i lied about camp.

Madelynn was about to say something when someone screamed, a loud blood curtailing scream. We looked at each other before rushing towards Thalia's pine, which was where everyone else who heard it was headed.

You couldn't see anything, but Thalia's pine was definitely the closest point to the scream without leaving to boarder of camp. Everyone watched to see what in the name of the gods was going on, this happened occasionally though. Kids getting chased into camp by monsters, most made it through the boarder though. Though whenever this happened everyone would stand around Thalia'a pine just waiting to the kid to come screaming through the boarder then get claimed by whomever their godly parent was, it was like a routine.

Everyone began to whisper to one another as a blonde boy came into view and a few minutes later a brown haired girl, "Who do you think their godly parents are?" Madelynn asked me, but i was too petrified to answer. I knew exactly who those two were, just not who their godly parent would be. It had never occurred to be that Logan and Alyssa were demigods as well, or at least not until this moment.

_Logan and i had been friends for as long as i can remember, and i had had a crush on his sister for as long as i can remember. It happened in the first grade though, Logan had been out sick so i spent recess following Alyssa around like a lost puppy, she and her friends were playing in the sand under the slide in the sand. When i came up, not really having anyone to play with since Logan wasn't there they all ran away screaming about how boys had germs. Alyssa sat there though working on her sand castle. "I wanna live in a big blue sand castle under the sea and be a mermaid princess," She told me. "And have sea horses to ride and meet a mermaid prince to marry." She looked up with a confused look on her face. "Where did my friends go?"_

_I looked at her, "Said i had boy germs."_

_"You don't though," Alyssa smiles. "Logan does, he's gross. He ate a bugger yesterday for breakfast."_

_"Ew," I agreed. The two of us then sat there finishing her sandcastle for the rest of recess, though when the bell rang we both stood up, and honestly i don't know what came over me but i grabbed her hand then kissed her._

What i did know from that moment was that i loved Alyssa, didn't want anything bad to happen to her, and i guess that's why the possibility of her being a demigod never crossed my mind, because i never wanted it to. However her being a demigod now took away any possibility of nothing bad happening to her, because everything bad was going to happen.

"Logan!" Alyssa exclaimed while collapsing to the ground from twisting her ankle. Logan turned around and ran for her, he helped her limp towards the pine, they still didn't notice the mob of teenagers watching them though.

I finally saw what was chasing them, a cyclops, but all the way from the Carolina's?

The cyclops reached out for one of them and wrapped his hand around Logan pulling him away from Alyssa, who collapsed to the ground. Logan was then thrown through the air hitting Thalia's pine, he was alive, knocked out probably with a concussion, but alive and safe across the boarder.

Alyssa couldn't stand, she army crawled towards Logan making it safely across the boarder just as the cyclops reached for her, it's hand bounced off the invisible wall.

I was just about to rush to help Alyssa before a wave of anger covered her face. "It is not nice to throw people!" She screamed, and she probably didn't mean to do it but a wave of water came flying overhead surging into the cyclops. People gasped, it couldn't be, it shouldn't be.

People were staring wide eyed at Alyssa, to busy staring to notice the glowing yellow sun appear above Logan's head indicating him as a child of Apollo, and just as Alyssa passed out from the pain of her ankle a sea green trident appeared above her head.

**I haven't written a story on hear in over a year so this is probably extremely bad, but i shall try it out anyways. I am fully aware that my spelling, punctuation, grammar, are all utterly terrible along with (most likely) my writing ability's, so i would love it it i don't get any comments (If i even get comments on this) about these things, because i am fully aware that my skills in those areas stink. **

**Also i would just like to say that yes i will get the characters of Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus in here, it's just mostly about Alyssa, Adli, and Logan, who will eventually go on a quest (If i get that far, i'm terrible at finishing stories, I've only ever finished one before which was on quotev.) So yeah i do hope you guys enjoyed it (If anyone even reads it), and I'll be back with another chapter soon, (Hopefully).**

**Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Note:Also i do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, or any of the characters, all rights go to Rick Riordan.)

_**Logan**_

When i woke up my body aced, everywhere. It wasn't like how my body would ace after hours at soccer practice, no it was much much worse. I sat up and looked around, i was in a cot in what looked like an infirmary. My head was bandaged and throbbing. I looked around noticing my sister, Alyssa was in the cot next to me, sleeping. Her ankle was bandaged and whomever the doctors were kept her leg leveled. I saw a girl across the room, she was pulling green leaves off some kind of plant and then placing them in a bowl. She looked up at me, I did my signature nod and smile, but then quickly grabbed my neck in pain. The girl laughed a little then headed my way. "Smooth," She said. Her hair was blonde and she has deep green eyes, like the grass. "But i have a boyfriend."

"Darn it, all the good ones are always taken," I sighed. "I'm Logan."

"Madelynn," She grabbed the drink that sat on the table next to my cot. "Drink up, it'll make you feel better."

"What is it?" I asked skeptically

"Nectar," Madelynn answered.

"What's it taste like?" I had this thing were I wouldn't eat or drink something until i knew exactly what was in it and what it tasted like.

"Whatever you want it to," she explained.

"No but seriously what's it taste like," I exclaimed.

"No, no, not him," Alyssa mumbled in her sleep next to me.

"I'm being a hundred percent honest it tasted like whatever you want it to," Madelynn smiled. "Just drink it."

I took a skeptical sip, it was amazing. It tasted like my favorite strawberry banana smoothie from when i was younger, the place i use to go to closed a few years back so i haven't had one since. "It good?" Madelynn asked me.

I nodded, "amazing."

"See you had nothing to worry about," She stood up and headed back across the room.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as she continued to work at the green leafed plant.

"Taking Herbs off the stem, so the Apollo kids can use them for medicine and such," Madelynn explained. "Which is something you'll be doing pretty soon."

"Huh?"

"Your godly parent is Apollo, you'll be working with your half siblings here in the infirmary most of the time," Madelynn told me. "I'm a daughter of Demeter, so we provide herbs and things for the infirmary and we garden. I mean you'll get to do other things like archery, and sword fighting, but you'll take shift in her...well once you're trained to take a shift on your own."

"Godly parent, half siblings, Apollo, Demeter what?" I asked.

"Chiron hasn't explained the gods to you yet?" Madelynn looked confused. "You two are being released today, he really better get on that you know."

"I'm still confused."

"You'll understand soon," she assured me. I leaned back down in my bed.

"How long have i been out?" I asked.

"You a few days, sunshine over there has been on and off," i was told. "Every time someone walks in here when she's awake she goes ballistic at them, scares them away."

"Will she be working with me in here to, you know once i'm trained?"

Madelynn shook her head. "The both of you don't have the same godly parent so you'll be doing different things at different times."

"But she's my sister," i told Madelynn. It wasn't hard for me to get confused, but this probably would have confused Alyssa as well...or maybe not. Madelynn acted like it was just so simple.

"Maybe you two have the same mother, but not the same father. Your father is Apollo, hers is Poseidon...which is strange, because Percy was suspected to be the only spawn of the sea god. I guess not."

"You're making my head hurt even more," I told her. "I'm going back to bed."

Madelynn smiled at me before becoming fully engaged in her herb pulling job. It wasn't long before i fell asleep.

I woke up to screaming, like angry screaming, not scared half to death screaming.

"This isn't true, it can't be. Gods and Goddesses! Bull crap!" It was Alyssa. "I mean how do i know you just didn't strap and very convincing horse ass you yourself and start prancing around telling people you're a centaur. I mean what kind of prank is this?"

"Alyssa I can assure you that what i am telling you is one hundred percent true, every word of it," It was a man, i slowly opened my eyes only to wish that i hadn't. It wasn't a man, well it was but at the same time it wasn't.

"I don't know Lyssa that looks like a pretty real and functioning horse ass," I spoke up.

"Logan you're finally awake!" The man horse exclaimed.

"Logan you also though the tooth fairy was real until you were fifteen," Alyssa snapped at me. "So it makes sense that you'd believe all this crap."

"Well sense i can't seam to convince you anymore Alyssa that all of this is indeed real, i will excuse you to make your way down to cabin three to prepare for dinner."

"You want me to walk on a broken ankle?" Alyssa's voice had a hint of brat in it, she aways got that way when she was angry. I knew this was not the summer she was hoping for, and i had to admit that the same went with me. I was hoping to meet a hot bikini beach babe in the Carolina's start going out with her and then live happily ever after...but that wasn't going to happen now was it.

"Did you drink the nectar?" the horse man asked, Alyssa nodded. "Then feel free to walk."

Alyssa rolled her eyes but swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. "When my ankle get's worse i'm suing you." she said while taking a few steps, then a few more until she was out the door.

Horse man gave me a smile, "I'm Chiron."

**Alyssa**

Stupid camp, stupid camp, stupid camp, i though to myself over and over again while walking towards the cabins. I didn't believe a word of what Chiron had told me, about Greek gods being real, mating with humans producing demigods. It was all bull crap to me. Who in their right mind would believe a word of it.

"Tyson you're all right, i honestly don't think anyone saw you knock the rack of arrows down," a male voice said from inside cabin three. Even though i didn't believe a word of what Chiron said i somehow was still doing what he told me to, go to cabin three.

"But they're going to be mad!" Another, deeper, male voice said.

"They can fix it it's no big deal," The other one said. I opened the door and saw two people sitting on the bunks across from each other...well one of them was a person.

My eyes grew wide as they landed on the cyclops. "Who're you?" the first voice said, he was human (Thank god). He was tall with jet black hair and sea green eyes, he and i looked more a like than Logan and i did...and it was scary.

"I refuse to answer that until you tell me who you are and why you're in my cabin with a monster," I said while taking a step outside the door to get further away from that...thing.

The human boy's eyes grew wide, "You're cabin?" he asked. "This has been mine for nearly the last 6 years, it's not yours."

"Chiron told me to come her and i'm here, so get out i don't like boys in my room. Trust me i don't even like my boyfriend in my room and we've been together for nearly ten years."

"Well looks like we're roommates because i'm not leaving _my_ cabin," he crossed his arms.

"Who's the monster then?" I asked.

"He's not a monster," the boy snapped. "He's my brother! and if this is you're cabin to then he's also you're brother."

"No," I exclaimed. "For all i know it was his brother who almost killed me a few days ago, i'm not living with a monster."

The cyclops looked like he might cry, but i didn't care i was serious. I wouldn't be sleeping in the same room as the same species of the same thing that almost killed me...i just wouldn't.

"Tyson's nice though, trust me he's great."

"I'm through arguing with you when i don't even know your name." I rolled my eyes before turning to leave.

"I'm Percy," he snapped. "Now who are you?"

"Alyssa," I snapped back in a brattier tone. A blonde girl pushed passed me to stick her head into the room. "Seaweed Brain it's dinner, hey Tyson!"

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed. "Explain to me why this Alyssa girl all of a sudden thinks this is her cabin."

I rolled my eyes, "Because it is, that's what Chiron told me!"

The blonde girl, Annabeth smiled. "I'm kind of amazed you of all people haven't heard the news yet."

"What news?" Percy asked, i crossed my arms.

"She arrived her four days ago and was claimed by Poseidon, she's your sister," Annabeth explained.

"No no no," I was apauled to think that i might be related to this jerk. "_My_ brother's name is Logan, and he has blonde hair not black. And this is actually the first time I've admitted Logan as my brother...but he is."

"Maybe so, but when it comes to claiming their children the gods don't lie," Annabeth explained to me. "Now Seaweed Brain come on i'm starving." Annabeth turned to leave and Percy then the cyclops, Tyson followed...and i did as well, eventually.

I was sitting across from both Percy and Tyson, refusing to look at Tyson. I was starving yet i picked at my food, i really wasn't enjoying the constant stares i kept getting from everyone around me, and that was when i saw him. Anger swelled up inside me, but i kept it under control...for now. "So..." I pointed towards _his_ table. "Who's the godly parent of that table?"

Percy looked over, "Hermes," he answered.

"Uh huh," I said while taking a bite of my mashed potatoes.

"Why?" Percy questioned.

"Is it a crime for a girl to wonder?"

"Guess not," Percy mumbled, then i stood up. "Alyssa what in the name of Hades are you doing?"

I ignored him while i walked towards the Hermes table. "So, this big joke is what you lied to be about. Big secret...so worth making me believe you were cheating for two years. I mean this...this is just...wow." I was being sarcastic, but i was angry, pissed even. "And then you don't even come to visit me in the infirmary, such a great boyfriend you are."

"Lyssa I-" Adli said calmly. I however did not care.

"I mean this is like the prank of all pranks, try to get me to believe that Greek gods are real, i mean you sure have Logan convinced but not me...most defiantly not me," I gave him a sweet smile, but he looked scared, to death actually. I grabbed a pitcher of water from the next table over. "Now this...this is for being the worlds _best_ boyfriend!" I didn't even hesitate to dump the water over his head. Once the pitcher was empty i dropped it onto the ground letting the class shatter everywhere. I hear people say, crazy Poseidon girl, i still wasn't caring. I gave Adli a smack across the head before exiting the dinning hall.

**I have like no life so here's chapter two.**

**Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3**  
**

_**Adli**_

"Your girlfriend seams absolutely lovely!" One of my brothers exclaimed after Alyssa stormed out of the dinning hall. I however sat here, soaked, debating whether i should go after her or not. The Aphrodite girls from the table over kept telling me that it'd just be so romantic if i went after her...but the Ares kids were shaking their head, and leave it to a child of Hermes to make the wrong decision here.

"And when she's not poring pitchers of water on people, she's a ray of sunshine," I exaggerated the last part a tad to much. Alyssa really had two sides to her, the angry one that made nobody want to be around her, and the nice but sarcastic one that i had grown to love. I learned long ago to just let her take her time to calm down from something, but for some reason this, well i knew she wouldn't just calm down from _this_. If we hadn't been together for so long i probably would have dumped her by now, but being our history fights that we have made it through...I just hoped that this wouldn't be it.

* * *

She glared at me from across the campfire, "She'll calm down," it was Logan.

I laughed slightly, "I sure hope so, i hate it when she's angry at me."

"So all the time?" Logan asked, i shrugged then nodded. I always seamed to do something stupid to get Alyssa angry with me, her being angry felt worse then lying out this whole thing...strait to her face. "Don't worry if anyone knows my sister it's me." That was the thing though...here, well here they weren't siblings. Here Alyssa would be Percy Jackson's sister...not Logan's and that's something i don't think Logan understood...and part of me was thinking he never would understand. He and Alyssa grew up together for 16 nearly 17 years, and I know he wouldn't just let that all shrivel away. They both would be different at the end of this summer, and i wasn't sure that _I_ could handle that.

* * *

I learned two years ago to always sleep face down inside the Hermes cabin, otherwise...well it wasn't pretty. It took me awhile to fall asleep that night, my mind was filled to the brim with thoughts and it took awhile to go through them all. I'm guessing I wasn't asleep until nearly 3 in the morning, and that's when the nightmare hit.

_She was running through the forest at night followed by two more, a male and a female. Judging by the way they were dressed it had to be the late 1800's the three of them looked the same age, 15. "Hurry it's following!" The first girl screamed, she sounded as if she was from down south. The boy grabbed the second girls arm and pulled her, running even faster than before. _

_"Edith, we can't just keep running," The boy screamed. "We have to kill it!"_

_"With what?" The first girl, Edith screamed back to him. "We lost our weapons back in Philadelphia Thomas! It's the gods they're after us, they want us dead, and it's Charlotte's fault!"_

_"I didn't mean to anger them!" the second girl yelled then tripped over her dress, as it got caught in the bush. The boy stopped to help her up, "Thomas just go, it's me they're mad at! You and Edith will be fine if you just keep going!"_

_The monster that had been chasing them was getting closer, i still couldn't tell what it was. "I can't just leave you!" Thomas exclaimed. _

_"Yes you can go!" Charlotte screamed. "If anything i'll hold it off for you and Edith!"_

_Edith came running back, she grabbed Thomas's arm and pulled him away from Charlotte, "You have to let her die!" Edith grabbed him and continued to run. "Or we'll die with her!"_

_"But-," Thomas exclaimed while looking back only in time to see Charlotte dead on the ground. One down, two to go. _

_"Let it go," Edith told him as they came to a clearing. "Split up, confuse it meet me in St. Louis!" Edith let go of his arm and ran left while Thomas stood there petrified, and so he and Edith never meet back in St. Louis.  
_

_The scene shifted and Edith huddled in the cave at the base of the Rocky mountains, a winter storm was raging outside and she could only hope that she wouldn't be found. It had been 4 months since she lost hr two best friends, but she was still alive, only just. There was no food, and she couldn't use the snow as water unless she wanted to go outside and freeze to death._

_It wasn't long before the monster found her, Edith lay curled up in a ball sleeping...but she never woke. _

I woke up breathing heavily, the sun was just coming up. I layed there staring at the bunk above me where my sister slept soundly. That dream probably wouldn't have been so scary if it hadn't felt so real, but dreams weren't real. At the same time though, this was a demigod dream not a normal one.

**Alyssa**

I stared at the ceiling having woken up early, I had tried numerous times to fall back asleep but just couldn't. It was still dark out. I felt bad though, really bad, on how i treated Tyson and Percy upon meeting them. I knew i had come across like a jerk, and i had no intention to. "How old are you?" I jumped, i thought Percy was asleep.

"Sixteen," I answered. "I'll be seventeen next month."

"He cheated on her," Percy muttered. "He cheated."

"Who cheated on who?"

"My-our Dad cheated on my mom with yours," Percy explained.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"He was in and out of my life the first year, or that's what i'm told, and you and i aren't even a full year apart...so he cheated," Percy explained. "I was two months old and he cheated."

"I'm sorry," I honestly didn't know what to say.

"It would have been you," he murmured. "If i had died it would have been you."

"Huh?"

Percy shook his head from across the cabin. "The second Titian war, if i had died you would have been the one."

"One to do what?" I really wished he'd start explaining things better.

"You would have been the prophecy child."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" i asked him.

"Good that you weren't."

I waited a few moments and just thought, about what i was thinking about last night. "Is Logan even my brother?" I blurted out.

"Do you have the same mom?"

"Well yeah, but his Dad is Apollo...which makes us Second cousins. So he's my brother and my second cousin...How do i explain that to people?"

"You don't," Percy said. "To anyone outside this camp Logan is your brother, unless you want to accuse your mother of incest."

"Couldn't i just explain the gods and goddesses thing to people though?"

"We aren't suppose to tell normal people," Percy told me, and then it dawned on me that, that was why Adli lied...he wasn't suppose to tell me.

"Percy?" I whispered after awhile, he didn't answer indicating that he was asleep.

* * *

I found that after i showered someone had placed new clothes on my bunk, shorts and an orange camp shirt. I changed and braided my hair before going to join everyone at breakfast. I was starting to get use to the whole Gods and Goddesses thing, now it wasn't because i believed it...it was because everyone made it so believable.

Any bad blood between Percy and i seamed to be resolved this morning during our conversation, so he was friendly at breakfast after finishing his conversation with Annabeth, who i was pretty sure was his girlfriend. "So do i just like wander around and do whatever or is there a schedule that i have to abide to?" I asked.

"Each cabin has a different schedule to follow, so just follow me around and you'll get the hang of it," Percy explained to me. "I teach a few sword fighting classes to start the day...but first i think we should get you fitted for armor. I don't believe i want a dead sister."

I nodded, I wasn't quite sure how i'd do with sword fighting, but Percy must have been pretty good if he taught the classes. So maybe children of Poseidon were just naturals at it.

* * *

"It's to tight," I complained. We'd been in the armory for nearly an hour trying to find something that worked...but none of it did.

"I honestly think you'll need to get some forged to fit you," Percy said as i handed him the chest plate.

"How long is that going to take?" i asked while crossing my arms.

Percy shrugged, "If you're nice Leo could have it done for you by tomorrow, if not he might never get around to it. So when he tries to flirt with you, turn him down in a nice way." I laughed a little. "But we'll have to do that later i have a class to teach."

* * *

**I found this chapter extremely hard to write, i honestly can't pinpoint why, it just was. It's also pretty short compared to the other two. I'm also thinking of deleting this, not because i don't have enough favorites or anything (I could really care less about that), but because I never seam up to writing, it always seamed forced causing me to go into a severe writers block. I mean sure the first chapter was fun to write and i honestly thought "Hey i might actually finish this one." But then it became boring, i don't know. For the few who actually like this story (So like 2 of you) would you honestly care if i deleted this?**

**There are planes flying over my house and it's extremely annoying. I mean i get that's what i get for living a few blocks from the airport (Which at this moment it hosting EAA), but like can you not?**

**Bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Logan**_

I had never known what i wanted to be, until this moment however. Dominic, one of the half siblings was going through all the different things that you needed to do for almost every injury you could get, and for once...i understood what he was talking about. "You following alright, Logan?" Dominic stopped to ask.

I nodded, "better that i do in school, that's for sure."

"These types of things come naturally to a child of Apollo, we just get it," Dominic explained. "Kinda like how Athena kids are natural architects, Hermes kids are natural thief's, Aphrodite kids are naturally beautiful, and Demeter kids are amazing at gardening. Which by the way keep on friendly terms with the Demeter cabin, they supply us with all the herbs we need for remedies."

"Good thing to, because i'd be completely lost right about now," I admitted. Between Alyssa and i, she had always been the smart one i had always been the good-looking one. She always tried so hard to get good grades when I did a half-ass job on all my school work. I had always been the one our grandmother would race towards and pinch the cheeks telling me how handsome she though i was. It just worked for us, i was the beauty and she was the brains.

Dominic continued to ramble on about almost everything medical that I'd need to know. "Another thing that us Apollo kids are awesome at, is archery." Dominic told he. "Which is where we're headed next."

"But Percy i want to!" A female voice that i identified as Alyssa's exclaimed.

"You are going to kill somebody," Percy told her.

"I want to be like Katniss though," She complained. "Just let me try...once, and if i miss you can say i told you so and then continue to try and get me to grasp the basics of sword fighting which i garente will never ever happen."

"Whomever you kill, i'm making it your responsibility to break the new to their parents about the death of their child."

Dominic and i stopped behind Percy and Alyssa, who was situated with a bow and arrow in her hand ready to aim at the target. "Percy's terrible with a bow, so everyone had kinda assumed that all Poseidon kids are," Dominic whispered then screamed, "EVERYONE WATCH OUT POSEIDON GIRL ARMED AND AIMING!"

Almost everyone in earshot ducked, I watched Alyssa shoot and the arrow hit the center of the target. "I thought you said Poseidon kids are terrible with a bow?"

"Percy is, he was the only until she came along."

"Beginners luck," Percy told her. Alyssa shot again, and again and each time she hit the center without a problem. "SO maybe sword fighting isn't your calling, archery is."

Alyssa game him a smug smile before butting the bow and her remaining arrows back and they left. "Let's see you knock your sisters skills out of the park, " Dominic said. I wasn't so sure if now was the time to admit that i could barely aim correctly when using the toilet, and now he wanted me to aim using a deadly weapon, but healing came naturally to me so shouldn't archery too?

I grabbed the bow and one arrow and got myself situated, i pulled it back closed my eye and released. The arrow went flying miles to far to the left. "Okay, tip...don't close your eyes when you're armed, ever."

I nodded and tried again, pulling the bow back and releasing, this time the arrow went miles to far to the right. Dominic took the bow out of the hand, "So maybe it doesn't come naturally to all Apollo kids."

* * *

"If it isn't Ms. Madelynn!" I exclaimed while heading to lunch.

"Hello Logan," She greeted me with a warm smile.

"How had your day been?" I asked her.

"I spent the morning re-planting the burnt flower beds with my sister Katie," Madelynn told me. "Then Adli helped me plan the next prank to get Leo back for his little flames trick on the flowers."

"You know Adli?"

"He's really the only friend i have that's not in my cabin," She explained. "We were both 14 when we started here, by then everyone our age who started earlier already had their own sets of friends...so we just kind of took to each other."

"We were best friends since we were three, then once we were seven i became the third wheel to him and Alyssa," I hated admitting that to people, but it was the truth.

"I'm sorry about that, it must have hurt," Madelynn said.

"I don't know, i was gone from school sick one day and the next he and Lyssa were all hand holding and hugging and i was just kind of there sitting on the side. I mean it's gotten better, way better," I explained. "Though i like seeing how happy Lyssa is with him, being my little sister all i really want to see is her happy."

"That's sweet," Madelynn smiled.

"It's the truth."

"You don't seam like the typical Apollo boys," Madelynn noted.

I nodded in agreement, "I'm the only one who would know how to extract poison from ones body yet not know how to aim a bow to save my life."

She laughed, "I meant you don't seam as cocky as all the others."

"Oh you should see me in soccer or at the beach, i'm a cocky little ass," I told her. Madelynn just smiled and shook her head.

_**Adli**_

I wished she'd talk to me, just once, i couldn't stand the silence, it seamed to be eating me alive. I sat near Canoe Lake, it always seamed to be the one and only place that i felt close to Alyssa, even before i knew she was the daughter of the sea god. I just felt close to her here, and maybe that should have been a sign, i just never picked put on it. Part of me wondered if she was now just putting on the whole 'I'm so pissed at you' game for fun now, but another part of me thought that she would never forgive me.

It was lunch, but i wasn't hungry. It was the same way at breakfast this morning, though it wasn't the truth. I was starving, i just told myself that i wasn't. That could have been the reason i had gotten creamed in the arena this morning, normally i'm a pretty good swordsman, not nearly as good as Percy, or Jason whenever he found a break from Camp Jupiter to visit Camp Half-Blood. I was it i was good, not great just good.

"Your concentration face is pretty dang hot you know that right?" I jumped, it was her. "What were you thinking about? And don't say oh nothing, i want a legitimate answer."

"How much i wanted you to talk to me," I muttered.

"You really don't understand how a girls mind works do you?" Alyssa asked while sitting down next to me. "The lake looks gorgeous."

I nodded in agreement. We sat there in silence, together for awhile, then i asked, "Do you miss it?"

"What?" Alyssa asked.

"Home, like do you wish you could go back. Spend the days on the beach with Logan, laughing at him as he struck out with almost all the girls, surfing, swimming in the ocean. Do you miss those things?"

"I'll admit yeah I would gladly go home for the summer instead of stay here...but this place is safe. We're safe here, and i guess that's all i want, is for us to be safe," Alyssa confessed.

"Sometimes I wish i wasn't a demigod," I admitted. "Things would be so much easier...but then i remember that if i wasn't things would be boring. Being a Half-Blood aways seams to spice your life up when it become boring."

"I just wish i wasn't all the time, wish no regrets," Alyssa announced. "I could live a boring life, not know who my dad was...it wouldn't bother me. Besides, when you live with an idiot like Logan there's no possible way it could get boring. Back in May he and his soccer buddies were fooling around, tried to light one of their farts on fire, and one of their butts got set on fire instead. I was the who had to put it out though."

I laughed, I remembered that. I was over when it happened, Alyssa and i were studying for finals and Logan was in the basement with a few of his friends from soccer and then all of a sudden they start screaming "Fire" and Alyssa and i run down and one of their butts is on fire, the guy couldn't play for two weeks.

"I heard a few people talking about quests and things, you ever been on one?" Alyssa asked.

"Unless you count the Second Titian war, which the whole camp was involved in, then no. Never, and I wouldn't want to be," I told her.

"I might, sounds fun."

"You on drugs or something?" I asked.

"No, it's just you could have a name for yourself here. You could be remembered like Hercules, Theseus, Perseus...the Son of Zeus one not my brother," Alyssa told me.

"Have you been hanging out with the Athena cabin? How do you know all those names?"

"I pay attention in school."

I rolled my eyes. "So we're talking, does this mean you forgive me?"

Alyssa shrugged, "only if you forgive me."

"What's there to forgive you about?" I questioned.

"Being a bitch my first actual day here, not just letting this whole camp thing go. I just kept bringing it up bombarding you for answers," Alyssa told me.

"You are forgiven," I said.

"As are you."

* * *

**Another chapter done! Whooooo! I'm finding myself not wanting to update to to the fact it dawned on me that i am going to have to write a prophecy for their quest, something i have tried many of times before, and am utterly terrible at. So far i only have the first three lines and my goal is to make the prophecy at least 6 lines. I am however proud of the first three line of the prophecy, i'm just stumped on the next three. If any of you have an idea for the next three please message me or something because i'm stuck.**

**There is also a stupid evening air show going on outside...curse you EAA!**

**Bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Adli**_

_"I figured i'd find you here," he said while approaching her. "Why're you avoiding me?"_

_"Thomas you scared me," she told him, trying to avoid the subject. _

_"Why are you avoiding me Charlotte?" Thomas asked again. Charlotte didn't answer, she stared straight ahead and continued to brush the Pegasus. "Charlotte."_

_"Why do you even talk with us? Edith and I, you're a son of Zeus, King of the gods, you probably have better things to do than talk with two girls. I also see how your brothers treat you, being friends with us wont help you become the head of your cabin...it's only worsening your chances," Charlotte blurted out. _

_"You really think i care about head of my cabin?" Thomas asked. "Because i don't."_

_"You have to be kidding me, it's all everyone here wants, to be head of their cabin," Charlotte reminded him. _

_"Well i'm not," Thomas said. "I could care less about head of the Zeus cabin, or what my brothers think. You and Edith are tougher than what you let on. Who cares if you're girls?"_

_"We can't participate in anything, as much as we'd like to we can't, it's against the rules. No girl has ever gone on a quest before, we're basically worthless here. We're meant to sit back and applaud everything you boys do," Charlotte reminded him. _

_"Come with me tonight," Thomas told her. "I'll teach you and Edith both sword fighting if you'd like."_

_"The harpies," Charlotte reminded him. "If they find us we're dead meat. Can't be out at night, remember."_

_"What about sneak away when everyone's eating supper?" Thomas asked. _

_"My cabin's going to notice i'm gone, i'm the only girl in it remember?" Charlotte asked. _

_"So what if they notice?" Thomas asked. _

_"James will have a fit if i'm not there." With those words Charlotte walked away leaving Thomas in the dust. _

_"She'll never like you the way you like her," a voice said from behind. "Not after the whole Daniel thing, she guards herself now."_

_"What'd I say about shadow traveling up behind me?" Thomas asked._

_Edith gave him a look. "You need to give up on her you know? It's never going to happen."_

_"I don't like that word, _never_ ," Thomas muttered._

_"I know," Edith said. "But you need to accept what isn't going to happen and get over it. Find someone new."_

_"And what if i can't?"_

_"Then you're never going to really be happy," Edith explained. "Never."_

* * *

I woke up to Travis standing over me. "Pansy cake get up!" He exclaimed. "Almost time to suit up for capture the flag, I'm excited to see what the two newbies can do. They're on the opposing side so this'll be fun."

"What're the teams?" I asked.

"Poseidon, Athena, i mean those two are typical pair ups. But they also have Jason who showed up earlier today along with the other two from Camp Jupiter. They're visiting for awhile. Also there's Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, which is really only Piper who's participating, but still. Um they also have Hephaestus, Hebe, Tyche and Hecate. And on our side we have us, of course, Ares which includes Frank, Hazel, Demeter, so we can use Madelynn's wicked vine growing skills to like strangle the other side, Dionysus, Iris, Nemesis, and Nike."

So it was Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hebe, Tyche, Hecate, and then Jason and Piper. Against Hermes, Ares (Which included Frank), Demeter, Dionysus, Iris, Nemesis, Nike, and then Hazel as well. Normally my cabin was in the place of the Hephaestus cabin, though this time that wasn't the case.

I had a feeling we were going to lose, which i particularly wasn't use to, normally since my cabin was on the other side we'd win...but this time, it being different, i figured we'd lose. Yes granted Madelynn could grow vines straight from the ground, but she was the only child of Demeter who could do that, it was something rare, kind of like the whole fire conjuring thing in the Hephaestus cabin.

"Now we have to move they're starting in ten!" Travis exclaimed before leaving me. I quickly put my armor on before exiting my cabin.

"Good luck out there!" An arm wrapped around my shoulders and i realized that it was Alyssa.

"Same goes to you," I told her. "Normally we're on the other side though."

"Oh I know!" Alyssa exclaimed. "You're on a different side because of me. I kinda promised Leo that I'd convince Percy to put their cabin on our side in trade for a different one. Then i figured well what's a little bit of friendly competition between you and I, so i had Percy switch the Hephaestus and Hermes cabins around."

"You just wanted to beat me at something didn't you?" I asked her.

"What! Sweet little innocent me? Wants to beat you?" She was being sarcastic. "Can you blame me? In PE you're always the one to get like top scores on everything, along with Logan. I mean is it a shame that i want to beat you in something involving physical activity?"

I shrugged. "You just better hope you don't have to climb anything, you wouldn't want to break a nail now would you?"

"Ha ha ha," Alyssa said. "Rope climbing, upper body strength isn't my thing, nor will it ever be."

"Haven't tried the climbing wall yet have you?" I asked her.

"I've seen it, and i'm never going to try it," She crossed her arms in protest. "I'd sooner die then go up that wall."

"Well i'd rather you go up the wall and risk getting injured than you dying," I admitted.

"That's sweet, but i need to go," Alyssa smiled before walking away.

_Let the games begin_, I thought.

* * *

_**Hey so i realize that this is extremely short, but I'm saving the actual Capture the flag game for the next chapter. I also do realize that it's only one POV instead of my usual two, and that's because if i had made it 2 POV's instead of 1 the actual game would have started, so it's only 1.**_

_**Also, since i haven't read the books in awhile i kind of forgot that they did capture the flag at camp, so i have to thank The 379th Hero for giving me the idea for a capture the flag game, so thank you for that idea!**_

_**Bye :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Alyssa**_

I stared at her in disbelief. She wanted me to climb what? "No," I simply said. "I refuse."

"Alyssa you're one of the best archers we have at camp," Annabeth told me. "You and the Apollo kids are to get a high vantage point to shoot at incoming people."

"Can't I get a low vantage point?" I tried to negotiate, Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Cause like, you see, i don't do well with heights, it could be like a child of Poseidon thing I don't know...and i have like zero upper body strength and climbing things isn't really something i'm good at."

"Dominic stay with Alyssa, help her climb if she needs to," Annabeth ordered. A blonde haired blue eyed guy grabbed my arm, he looked a little like Logan so my guess was that he was a child of Apollo.

"I'm scared of heights," I complained.

"Best way to concur your fears is to face them head on," Annabeth told me.

"And you're no longer scared of spiders after recovering the Athena Parthenon?" I asked her.

She glared at me, "No," she muttered.

"So you're proof that facing your fears doesn't really make you concur them," I noted.

"Do you have a death wish?" Someone whispered in my ear. "You don't argue with children of Athena, especially Annabeth."

"Dominic will help you," Annabeth told me once again before continuing on with our plan of attack, which i didn't really bother to listen to. All I had to do was climb a tree with assistance, and snipe people coming by, easy enough...well besides the climbing part.

Once capture the flag started Dominic pulled me through the trees trying to find a good one to climb. "This one looks good," he said while putting his bow onto his back, he started to climb and just stood there. The tree was tall, like seriously tall, i was not climbing that. "Alyssa!" Dominic exclaimed and held his hand down for me to grab. I shook my head. "It's not that bad, you have a birds eye view of everything."

I slung my bow around and grabbed Dominic's hand. I soon realized that i didn't have to use any of my upper body strength, Dominic was using all of his to lift me. "You're like a feather you know that right?"

"So you're saying i'm anorexic?" I asked.

"No, you just aren't that heavy," he explained while pulling me up onto the top branch.

* * *

It got boring after awhile, just sitting there waiting for people to run by. "does Annabeth use the same tactics every game?" I asked.

"No, she's not stupid she switches it up," Dominic told me.

"Well this sucks, it's boring, i want to be down there with all the action," I said.

"It's the best place for the archers to be," Dominic explained "Not this one," I exclaimed before slinging my bow around and starting down the tree we were sitting in.

"Alyssa this isn't a good idea," Dominic exclaimed. I wasn't listening as i made my way down. I was about to jump off the last branch which was about 5 feet above the ground when i noticed him, Adli. He was sprinting towards my side of the forest, probably searching for the flag.

"Nice to see a familiar face," I said. He jumped not noticing i was above him.

"Thought you didn't like heights," Adli told me.

"I was forced," I explained.

"Annabeth?" He asked and i nodded.

"Now if you excuse me," I muttered while walking away.

"You really think i'm just going to let you waltz onto my side?" Adli gave me a look like i was crazy.

I nodded, "You wouldn't dare try to fight me, you wouldn't want me to get hurt."

"I find you under estimate me," Adli told me while quickly swinging his sword. I dodged it and grabbed an arrow, pulling the bow back and shooting. He tried dodging, the arrow scraped against his arm leaving a decent gash. I went to grab another arrow not noticing that he swung with his sword leaving a deep cut in my wrist. I then kicked him back, he stumbled and i ran for it.

I stayed hidden behind the trees waiting for a group of people to run by, once they were gone i looked around nobody was in sight. "Disobeying Annabeth's orders i see," I jumped and spun around to see Logan.

"You little shit, you scared me!" I exclaimed

"It's what brothers are for," Logan muttered. "Their flag is hidden not to far from here, i was close to grabbing it before a group of angry Ares kids chased me away. If we go back you could snipe them, it'll keep them distracted while i run in."

I nodded in agreement, somehow though it felt like it wouldn't be that easy. I followed Logan as he led me through the forest, "Over there," He pointed towards the red flag just sitting there in a small clearing. Logan took a step forward but i pulled him back and pointed up towards the trees surrounding the clearing.

"Ares archers," I told him. "They'll shoot if we just run. I have an idea though, do what i do."

I slowly approached the base of one of the trees, i started to climb, yes it wasn't my best area of expertise but if i wanted Logan to run in while i had the archers distracted, well he couldn't assist me. I jumped reaching out for the lowest branch, i kind of dangled there for awhile before harnessing enough strength to pull myself up. I resisted the urge to moan in the pain my arms were in, Dominic was wrong, i was not like a feather.

The rest was easy, i found i could just climb the rest as if it were a latter. Once i got to the top I sat directly behind the daughter of Ares who hadn't noticed i was there just yet. I reached my hand out pulling a few arrow out of her quiver and placing them into mine, if they didn't have anything to shoot with we can easily run in for the flag. Once all the arrows were out of her quiver and into mine i climbed back down.

"Now do the same to the other three archers," I whispered to Logan who nodded and slowly headed towards the next tree. Logan did two of the remaining three archers in the time it took for me to do the next one.

I reached out for the last arrow only to find myself behind knocked backwards. I grabbed onto the nearest branch before i had time to fall any further. "You really think you can get away with that?" He asked while pulling a dagger out from inside his boot, he started to saw at the branch i was hanging from.

"Logan just run for it!" I screamed and watched him run towards the middle of the clearing trying to dodge the arrows of incoming shorts from kids now coming near to defend the flag.

The branch snapped and i fell a good twelve feet onto the ground, my knee now hurt like hell, but Logan had managed to grab the flag winning the game for us. I cheered along with a few of my teammates who were near to watch.

* * *

I clenched my jaw trying to to yell from the pain my knee was in. Logan was helping me to the infirmary, he had handed the flag off to one of our teammates before rushing to help me. "Fucking Ares kids are ass holes," I muttered. "I swear it's like thy have no heart."

Logan nodded in agreement, "That one chick nailed me in the ass."

I smiled a little, Logan being the only one who would actually admit that he had gotten shot in the butt. "That was a brilliant idea though, taking the arrows from them. They can't shoot if they have nothing to shoot with."

"Thanks," i said as he helped me onto one of the cots. He leveled my leg out.

"I think it's fractured," Logan told me. "Honestly some nectar should do it, and then I'll just clean your wrist out, the cuts pretty deep you might need a few stitches for that one but other than that you're find. You should be better for the camp fire tonight."

"Someone has managed to learn something for once," I joked. Logan rolled his eyes while numbing my wrist for the stitches. It took him maybe fifteen minutes to finish. He handed me a cup of nectar, which to me tasted like pineapple then let me go as he helped tend to some of the other people. Honestly I probably wouldn't trust anyone other than Logan to heal me, at least here anyways, and that was saying something. I had just trusted my seventeen year old brother with a 2.0 GPA to give me stitches.

* * *

"You aren't mad at me are you?" I asked Adli during the campfire.

"No, that's the point of capture the flag, to defend your flag," He told me. "All i really needed was my arm bandaged, nothing huge."

He grabbed my hand as the sing along started. Logan was still in the infirmary helping out so it was just Adli and I, for now anyways.

My eyes landed on the red head across the fire who was making her way towards Percy. Then she collapsed, green smoke came from her mouth as she spoke:

_Three half-bloods shall be put to the test,_

_The first to be found in the most challenging of caves,_

_The second to be found only by the brave,_

_The third to be found in the mountains to the west._

_Based on what the thief sees,_

_A quest to find the Forgotten Three,_

_Led by daughter of the sea._

All eyes landed on me.

* * *

_**So i know that probably isn't the best chapter, but it's the one that had held me back from writing for so long.**_

_**I, again, need to give The 379th Hero credit for the capture the flag idea, event though i probably didn't do his idea justice. Though he also helped me with the prophecy, well i shouldn't really say helped. It was more i helped him with the prophecy, i have to admit he did most of the work on it. So really this chapter probably would have never gotten published if it weren't for him. So thank you!**_

_**Bye :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Alyssa**_

All eyes were on me. "What do I do?" I whispered to Adli who just shrugged. "Chose i think," He replied.

"Chose what?" I asked him.

"Who you're taking, on the quest with you. You get to pick two people to go and probably die with you," He explained.

"Logan and Adli," I announced.

"What?"

"I'm choosing both of you to come with me," I announced. "We're leaving in the morning so get your things together." I left the campfire with that.

* * *

"What do you even pack when going on a quest?" I asked the moment Percy walked through the door. "I mean you probably know this stuff more than anyone...so what do you pack?"

"Weapons, food, money," Percy told me. "Stuff you'll need to survive. I mean every time it's a little different, no two quests are the same."

"So kind of like camping supplies?" I asked.

"I guess," Percy said before collapsing down onto his bunk.

"You really are no help," i muttered, but he was already asleep.

* * *

**_Logan_**

"She knew i didn't even want to go on a quest," Adli told me that morning as we headed towards Alyssa's cabin.

"You could have just said no," I told him.

"And look like a coward? No thank you," Adli muttered. "Everyone wants a quest, you don't just back down from one. She just shouldn't have picked me, i told her i didn't ever want to go on one."

"Could be fun," Logan shrugged.

"Look at you Mr. Optimistic," Adli snapped.

"On your period or something?"

"I'm going to ditch you both for this quest if you don't stop arguing," Alyssa exclaimed while opening the door to her cabin to let us both in. She then held up car keys, "We're taking Moms car."

"I thought we ditched that once we hit New York," I reminded her. When Alyssa and i were on the run from the Cyclops our mother had given us the keys to her car which we drove until we hit New York.

"I parked it remember, you kept telling me I was stupid for having us ditch it. I just figured we'd need it sometime or another, well now is that time," She explained. "Besides remember where Mom stashed her extra cash?"

"In a jar under the seat," I said.

Alyssa nodded. "We'll need that," She said. "So first stop is into the city."

* * *

It took us awhile to reach the city, Alyssa had kindly declined Argus' offer to drive the three of us into the city. She had said that she wanted to do this by herself, with the help of Adli and I, and drive into the city wouldn't be needed. "What street did you park your moms car on," Adli asked.

"No clue," Alyssa said. "We just have to walk around until i see familiar suroundings and then i'll be able to trace my steps from there."

"That's just great," Adli murmured. "Could take us days in this city to track one car down, nice way to get us tracked and killed Alyssa."

"Oh relax it was a few blocks from central park, that's all i know," Alyssa told him. "If we can get to central park, we can get to the car."

Then an idea struck me, i tapped on the shoulder of the nearest pedestrian. "Excuse me miss, do you know how to get to central park from here?"

"Don't bother to go on foot, it'll take you ages, just get a taxi," The women told me.

"I'm kind of asking for directions cause we have no money to get a taxi," I told her. She rolled her eyes and dug around in her purse before pulling out a fifty dollar bill.

"Now you do," She said while trying to hand me the money.

"We can't take that," I told her.

"Yes we can," Adli jumped in while snatching the fifty dollars from the womens hand.

"Adli no!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Lyssa yes!"

"Don't worry i have much more money where that came from, losing fifty dollars is the least of my worrys," she explained to us before walking away.

"Thank you!" I souted after her.

"You still shouldn't have taken that," Alyssa crossed her arms, and for once i couldn't have agreed with her more.

Adli shrugged. "You heard her, fifty dollars wont make or break her bank, she's probably rich anyways, fifty dollars is probably life five cents to her."

"I don't care," Alyssa said. "Just get the taxi to stop and lets get moving."

* * *

"So where to now?" I asked Alyssa once we arrived at central park. She placed her hand onto her hip and looked around.

"Eleven blocks that way should be the car," She announced before hurrying across the cross walk.

"And you're possitive, we aren't going to go those eleven blocks and then you remember it was eleven blocks in a diffrent direction?" I asked, She wasn't the best with directions.

"I'm possitive, Logan now shut the fuck up!"

"No! I'm sorry but someone needs to point out that once we get the car we have no clue to go from there," I pointed out.

"We go west," they both said.

"The prophecy said The third to be found in the mountains to the west, so i'm guessing numbers one and two are on the way to number three," Alyssa explined. "And mountains to the west has to be the rockies."

"At the same time, the Appalachian mountains are west of New York as well," I reminded her.

"Not really, they go through the state New York, and technically if you're looking at a map of the U.S. the Rocky Mountains are to the west and the Appalachian mountains are to the east," Alyssa exclaimed.

"But not all prophecys mean exactly what they say, they have double meanings," I told her.

"It is the Rockies!" Adli exclaimed. "I'm possitive on that."

"How would you know?" I asked. "The Appalachian's are West of New York City."

"Based on what the Theif sees!" He exclaimed. "Hermes, god of theifs, I'm a son of Hermes, it's what i have been seeing! That much is self explanitory when it comes to the prophecy!"

"You've been seeing thing?" Alyssa asked.

Adli nodded. "Dreams, i've been having dreams. These three kids, Charlotte, Edith, and Thomas, they were running from a monster i'm only guessing the gods put on them. They all died, the last one died in a cave in the Rocky Mountains."

* * *

The rest of the walk was left in silence, mostly us three watching the sun set behind the buildings, one day down and we've gotten nowhere.

"Bertha!" Alyssa exclaimed while running for the car. "Honestly I though you'd have been toadd by now!"

"Mom named the car?" I asked.

"No, i did, Bertha and I are buds." Alyssa explained. "Now help me get all these parking tickests off the windsheild."

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long to get posted, i haven't been on much in the last week and a half. I have found so much can happen in such a little ammount of time though. I mean I've hung out with my friends (Might even be going to an MKTO concert with them tomorrow), visited my grandmother, I've had loads of chores to do at home, but i think the biggest, and at the same time the samllest thing that's happened this last week is the death of someone whom i have never talked to, only saw around the halls at school. Someone who is a grade bellow me. Someone who decided on a permenant solution to get rid of a tempory problem, which should NEVER be the case for ANYONE. I can only immagine what his family must be going through, i know it was hard for my family when my uncle decided to take his own life, so i know it must be hard on his family. And i guess i should be the LAST person to talk about this, only ever seeing, never talking to this guy, but all i can do is wish that i knew him. Not from the halls at school, but as a friend, cause then maybe i would have noticed, and been able to help. R.I.P.**_

_**Bye :) / :'(**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Adli**_

"I'll drive," I offered while grabbing the car keys from Alyssa's hand.

"No!" She exclaimed while grabbing the keys back. "If, like you said you've been having dreams we need you asleep in the back. Not asleep in front about to get us killed. Now go to bed!"

I rolled my eyes but did as she said, "At least let Logan drive then, you aren't the greatest driver in the world."

She glared at me, but tossed the keys to Logan. "Get the money from under the seat before sitting down." Logan bent down and pulled the mason jar from underneath the seat. "Gimmi, I'll count how much we have...Adli get to the back seat! Don't make me babysit you, go to bed!"

I took my backpack off and threw it into the trunk before climbing into the back seat. I stretched across all the seats so i was in a laying possition. I stared at the roof of the car for aa few moments berore i felt the car move. "Damn! Mom knows how to carry money in a tiny jar, there's maybe 10,000 in here what'd she do rob a bank?"

We drove in silence for about an hour before i fell asleep.

* * *

"What'd you see!" Alyssa exclaimed. "And what do you want from McDonalds for breakfast?"

"Nothing," I told her. "And three burrito's and a hashbrown please."

"How didn't you see anything?" Logan asked.

"Some days you have dreams others you don't, well you do you just can't remember them, that's what happened to me," I explained.

"Go back to sleep!" Alyssa told me. "Maybe you'll see something this time!"

I sat up, my neck hurt as well as my back. A six foot teenage boy laying aross a four foot space probably wasn't the best idea. "Lay back down!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"I don't think you can just force a dream on yourself, it has to come naturally," I told her. "And remind me never to lay down in the back seat of a car ever again."

Alyssa just crossed her arms and turned back around, not giving me a response. She pulled out her phone, "What are you doing!" I exclaimed while grabbing it out of her hands. "Do you want us to get killed!"

"A phone isn't going to do any harm," She snapped while reaaching for it back.

"These send signals basically saying here i am, a nice crisp demigod for you to eat is sitting right here!" I told her.

"How are we supose to know where to go then?" She asked. "If i can't use GPS on my phone."

"It's called a map, ever heard of one?"

"Guys stop fighting!" Logan exclaimed. "Some people would disagree if i told them you two were actually madly in love."

"We aren't madly in love!" I exclaimed. "She's trying to get us killed, Logan!"

"We aren't in love?" Alyssa asked me. "I though you loved me. I love you."

"I didn't mean it like that," I told her.

"The drive through line looks to long, give me the money and i'll just go inside and order," Alyssa offered, Logan handed her about twenty dollars from inside the jar and Alyssa quickly got out of the car and headed inside.

"You just got yourself into some deep shit," Logan told me, like it wasn't already obvious.

* * *

_**Alyssa**_

"Welcome to Mcdonalds how may i help you?" The women, her name was Cathy, asked.

"Two sasage biscut things, and a hashbrown to go please," I told her. It was only what Logan had ordered, i hated Mcdonalds food, and since i was pissed at Adli he wasn't getting anything. "Feel free to take as long to get the order ready."

Cathy smiled before taking the order to the back, it was a few minutes before they handed me the food.

"You probably pissed her off for the rest of the quest," I heard Logan tell Adli.

"No shit!" Adli exclaimed. "Not my fault she's an easy one to piss off."

I opened the door and handed Logan his food. "Where's mine?" Adli asked.

I looked over at Logan, "You hear something?"

"No, did you?"

"Nope."

* * *

"We're crossing the boarder into Pennsylvania," Logan told us.

"We should stop in Philly," Adli told him. "In one of my dreams they meantioned Philedelphia."

"I'm stopping at the nearest resst stop though, so we can grab a map," Logan told him. "Lyssa you and Adli will switch seats, he's better with map reading."

"What makes you think i want to sit in a seat his butt's been on," I crossed my arms. Was i being a bitch? Yes, but i didn't care.

"Just switch seats with the guy, will you?" Logan exclaimed, a bit annoyed. "I'd like it if the two of you would stop fighting."

"Not going to happen," Adli muttered.

"Then i'm dropping the both of your asses off here!" Logan raised his voice. "And turning around to head back to camp, I'm not spending the who know how many weeks with you two acting like children. So just shut up and don't talk to each other, problem solved."

Correction, normally Logan's the one who acts like a child.

"Whatever," Adli and i both muttered as Logan pulled into the rest stop.

"Good, now switch freaking seats," He parked the car before getting out t grab a map from inside.

"Ass hole," I muttered as i passed Adli.

"Bitch," He replied.

Fighting like this probably wasn't the best way to start a quest off.

* * *

_**Done! My god i have a lot of stuff to do this next week, kind of. I have a hair cut tomorrow, then there's my older brothers school regestration. Then on Wednesday is my regestration, 9th grade already? Thursday is then my younger brothers regestration, which the only reason i'm going is to see my old Elementary school and teacher...well whichever teachers are left anyways. Then skipping to Saturday we're having my older brothers birthday party, in which since i have no family members my age i'm the one who'll be stuck chasing all the little kids around.**_

_**Now today however is Percy's birthday, so Happy Birthday Percy! :)**_

_**Bye :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Logan**_

Three long, quiet hours went by before we entered Philly. "We should stop somewhere for lunch," Adli sugested. "Or whatever is the mash up name for lunch and dinner."

"I vote Taco Bell," I announced. "I'm in the mood for Mexican."

"I second that!" Adli exclaimed.

"And i'm vetoing that," Alyssa had said her first four words since we left the rest stop near the boarder.

"Why you love Mexican," I said.

"Not Taco Bell Mexican, homemade Mexican yes...not fast food Mexican," She explained. "Subway would be better, that's still tecnically fast food...i guess...but it's healthier...i think.

"Do they have Mexican subs?" Adli asked.

"Figure it out when we get there," Alyssaa told us. "And after we get food i want to drive, you've been driving for the last twenty four hours, Logan, you should sleep. And Adli you need to see if you'll dream tonight, so we can get some more clues on where to go." I could tell Alyssa was just trying to play nice for the quest, and once this was over she'd probably decapitate Adli once we got back to camp...if we got back to camp and he wasn't already decapitated.

* * *

"Logan wake up!" Alyssa screamed into my ear. It was pitch black out and the car was parked.

"Lyssa what the hell are you doing?" I gave her a look.

"We're stopping at a Motel for the night...well the rest of it," She explained. "I thought Adli might actually dream something if he was asleep in an actual bed, not the backseat of a car. Plus we could shower in the morning, becaause right now i feel like a filthy piece of shit."

"We should keep moving though," I told her. "Otherwise we'll never get to where we're going...alive i mean."

"Don't bother," Adli told me. "I tried explaining that to her, but from the sounds of it she has a death wish and plans to bring us to hell with her."

"You're a really crappy leader Lyssa, you know that right? Shouldn't we have Adli lead, i mean he's the one who's dreams we're going off of," I blurted out.

"Just shut up and help me get a room," She snapped. Alyssa grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the car, sshe pulled both me and Adli towards the Motel. "Excuse me sir, do you think we'd be able to get a room?"

The man looked like your typical homeless person, his clothing was torn and dirty, his hair over grown, and he was skinny, like stick thin. He looked at us with his one eye, his face had a look of confusion. I wondered if he actually worked here, or if he was just serching for food scraps behind the front desk while the actuall person on duty was on break.

"Why you need a room?" He asked.

"Because we're tired from traveling, and need a place to sleep. Now can you get us a damn room or what?" Adli exclaimed. The man looked apauled at Adli's aditude.

"Cut the tude kid, and i might just give the three of you a room key," He said. "Didn't your parents ever tell you never to use aditude with adults, or are you tree run away foster kids...i get those a lot.

"We have a home," Alyssa told him. "Just need a place to stay for the night. Excuse my friend though, he's a bit tired from the drive down, and well when he's tired he has a short temper."

"Nice girl you boys have here," The man said. "Can i have her?"

"Over my dead body!" Adli yelled at him. "You pervert!"

"Adli, be nice to the homless guy," I wispered.

"I ain't homeless i work here!" He exclaimed.

"Don't look like it," I muttered.

"Logan!" Alyssa suprisingly said. "Just shut up."

"I'm being serious," The man told us. He sounded pretty angry. "I get the girl, you boys get a room key."

I watched as Adli glared at the man before raising his fist and swinging, his fist connected the mans jaw knocking it out of place. "NOBODY GETS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Adli screamed at him. "I DON'T CARE HOW FUCKING OLD OR PERVERTED YOU ARE. AIN'T NO WAY YOU'RE GETTING MY GIRL!" Adli grabbed a room key off the rack and pulled both Alyssa and I away. "Jack ass," he muttered.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"Just knocked out," Adli shrugged.

"You shouldn't have done that," Alyssa told him. "I don't care if he wanted to me, you don't do that."

"Yeah you do," Adli said. "We're in room 3B, get your asses in before he wakes up and calls the cops on me. I'll get the things from the car."

"Can't we just leave them?" I asked.

"And risk that car getting broken into and everything stollen?" Adli asked. "Or worse, if a monster attacks it wont hold for us as we run to get out weapons fromm the car, it's going to fucking pounce and rip our throats out."

"Point taken," I said. Adli handed me the room key in trade for the car keys, i led Alyssa towards our room.

"You and Adli are going to share a bed," She told me. "I don't care if he probably just saved me from eternity with a homeless man...but like i'm still pissed about the whole thing from this morning."

"You're going to hold a grudge?" I asked and she nodded.

"You locked the car right?" Alyssa asked for the millionth time after Adli brought all the stuff in. "Cause like if that gets stollen we're on foot, or hitch hiking."

"Yes, it's locked," Adli muttered. "Now go to sleep i'm tired."

"Night boys!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Night," I replied.

* * *

I was bouncing up and then down, up and then down. "Get up get up get your fucking asses up!" Alyssa kept screaming. "It's gone!" I opened my eyes and looked around. Alyssa was jumping on the bed, and she had a panicked look on her face.

"I got up early to shower and when i got up everything was still here, lying on the floor. Then i get out and it's all gone! I've looked everywhere, it's gone. G-O-N-E, gone!" she exclaimed. I sat up and looked around, Alyssa was right, everything was gone, missing.

"I can just see it now," I said. "The headline story, Three sixteen year olds found dead in a motel room."

* * *

_**Finished! Chapter 1 of Blood Of Olympus came out today, have any of you read it yet? I did, it was really good and i can't wait for the rest of the book to come out. This has really been a good day. :)**_

_**In other news i found i have two more things added onto my scedule this week, maybe 3 things. Tomorrow i have registration and school pictures (so help me god), then later in the day i have to go back for Mini day, which is where all the Freshman get to go through their scedules and try to get a feel for the school. Then on Friday i'm going to my brothers football game with my family, it's the first of his season so i'm actually excited to go...even though he's not starting (Which sucks cause he's never not started). Them sometime this week i promised my younger brother and cousin that I'd take them to my Grandma's for a visit, even though we'll see her on Saturday for my brothers birthday party. **_

_**Also today me and my cousin Aaron creamed my brother and cousin Sydney in a game of Baseball...kind of. It was 5-1, and all 4 of the 5 runs were scored by me, and the one that Aaron did score he ended up pulling a muscle in his leg and sitting out for the rest of the game...i kept yelling at him to suck it up and help me.**_

_**How was all of your days?**_

_**Bye :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Adli

I stayed pretty calm and laughed to myself as Alyssa and Logan had a freak meltdown. Honestly i saw this coming, with Alyssa's shitty lead and all. I know i shouldn't be insulting her because she's my girlfriends, but that's exactly why i'm insulting her; i feel close enough to her that i can say anything (Almost anything) and she'll be fine with it. Or at least she should be fine with it, unless i'm checking out some other girl admitting that she's hotter than Alyssa...no, just no. I don't do that, nobody should isn't it like an insult to girls? All i know is that's along the lines of cheating (Kinda) and i will never cheat, on Alyssa or any girl, ever. Period.

"What are we going to do?" Alyssa panicked.

"Continue," I shrugged. "We can't just give up now can we? Report back to camp having failed, no, i don't roll like that. Adli James Morgan refuses to look like a weakling in front of the entire camp."

"We don't have anything," Alyssa reminded me.

"When all hope is lost is where creativity is born, "I said. "Or i think the quote is something like that, When all hope is lost things get better...I don't know nor do i care. We'll improvise, we can like make weapons...granted they'd suck without crystal bronze, but it's better than nothing. Looks like we're ruffing it though, i say we go through the countryside and forests, not because i want to die...but because we won't find much on active highways to keep us alive. Wait the car is stolen right?"

"I don't know," Alyssa admitted.

"You said everything so i assumed," I muttered then walked towards the window, yep the car was gone.

"So we're going on a deadly camping trip?" Logan asked and i nodded. "Cool!"

"How about you just take charge," Alyssa crossed her arms. "I'm no good at it, and we're basing what we do off of these freaking dreams you aren't having."

"I second that!"

"Looks like i'm in charge," I said. "First things first, pillowcases off the pillows we're using those for backpacks...then go raid the vending machine. I saw one behind that old guy i beat."

"You totally don't sound cryptic, behind that old guy i beat, you sound so sweet," Alyssa muttered.

"My job isn't it?" I asked.

* * *

Once we were set i led them through the streets of Philly, not like i knew where i was going; but i acted like i did. Honestly i was just going by my instincts, i didn't really have any but give me points for trying. Secretly i looked down at a map every chance i got, just to make sure i was still going west. Once we where out of the city i wanted a forest, because that's what my head kept telling me to do. Or maybe my dad had found his way into my skull and was telling me what to do, i don't know, but i did whatever the voice told me to. Wait isn't that following your instincts? So i do have instincts. Logan moment there, sorry.

"My feet hurt," Alyssa muttered, Logan mimicked her.

"Well at least we're not being chased by a monster right now, otherwise they'd really hurt," I told her.

"Jinx!" Logan exclaimed.

"Shut up," I told him. "We're going to get chased sooner or later so there's no point calling it a jinx."

"Sorry for just being safe," Logan muttered. "I'm starting to miss Lyssa as the leader...and she was terrible."

"Want to take charge then?" I abruptly stopped and turned around. "You want to lead us exactly where we're suppose to go? Huh? you want to take over, because i'd gladly let you."

I wasn't sure if Logan had been in charge of anything that wasn't his soccer team...but i was just angry. Alyssa would say i was on my man period, so then i'd have to slap her. But she didn't say it, i did so.

"Jeez," Alyssa said. "You're making it look like i'm the nice one. And i'm not all that nice."

"I'm sorry we don't have the luxury of a car, or food, money, or even an old guys face to smash in, but i'm doing the best i can," I snapped.

"Now you're starting to sound like one of those poor single mom's who has like six kids and can't even support herself," Logan noted. "It's kind of funny."

I turned around once more so i could face the both of them, i continued to work backwards. "You know what! You two are really pissing me off. You're sounding like children and i'm sick of it!"

"Adli," Alyssa softly said.

"WHAT!" I screamed while taking a step down into the road only to be pulled back by both Alyssa and Logan. One car whizzed past me and a pulled to a stop near to where we were standing, well it was more like a postal truck but you know.

"You almost just got hit by a car," Logan explained to me. I didn't take much notice to the post truck that we parked a few feet away, probably because i had almost just got killed in spite of my anger at both Logan and Alyssa right now.

"I think i see that smart one," I snapped. Maybe i was on my man period. I glanced over at the postal truck which hasn't seemed to move, aren't lost things supposed to drop off your mail and then leave like it's nobody's business? Guess not this one.

"That's a compliment i've never heard before!" Logan exclaimed. I couldn't believe that he actually took me seriously on that. I glanced at the postal truck once more, still hasn't moved.

"We're going to slowly walk that way," I told the two of them as i pointed towards the postal truck. Probably not the best idea, walk towards the thing that was potentially going to kill you, but hey being spontaneous is good right? As we got closer to the postal truck i felt like an idiot.

"Dad?"

* * *

All i'm going to say is whomever can guess who will get the glory of saying this line will get a virtual cookie.

"And i really didn't want an army of half naked babies at camp, or as my siblings."

I'll let you all in a a little secret, this line won't be said for awhile...a long while. But virtual cookie to whomever gets the right answer. I honestly don't know i just loved typing that today, and getting to type a new POV that wasn't Alyssa, Adli or Logan...it was just fun. I also loved giving the character that line belongs to a personality, for once the character wasn't seen through someone elses eyes. I just got a little carried away today and started typing things that won't happen for a long time...but hey it'll motivate me to get this done so i can share what i was typing with Y'all.

I had a productive day, finished the book i was reading (Which is what motivated me to type), and now typed 2 chapters of the things of working on, and now a chapter for The Forgotten Three. Again, there's a massive hint up there if you read closely, the hint will narrow it down to three choices.

Bye :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Alyssa**_

I didn't exactly get it. Dad? Adli was related to postal service? I thought his dad was a god, though it was then when i noticed that the side of the postal truck read Hermes Express, now it made sense. I don't really know what i was expecting Adli's father to look like, but it was nothing like Adli. How exactly are you supposed to greet a god? Get down on your knees and bow? Don't acknowledge them? Nod and say sup? Honestly i was still a little skeptical about the whole gods and goddesses things, until this very moment that is.

"What are you doing here?" Adli asked.

Hermes didn't reply, he just waved the three of us into the truck. It looked like it'd be pretty cramped on the inside, well aren't most postal trucks? But nope, not this one. It was huge, rows and rows of shelves with letters and packages stacked on top. "M, M, M" Hermes muttered as we followed him through the rows. "Ah, here we are package for Adli James Morgan, and Logan Rae Marin." Hermes handed each of the boys their packages. Why didn't I get one? Adli and Logan just stood there, staring at their boxes not really knowing what to do. "Go on open them!" Hermes exclaimed. "I have places to go."

Adli tore his open first, he looked displeased. "A dream catcher? Really? I get a late birthday present from the father and it's a girly dream catcher?"

Hermes gave him a look. "It's not for your birthday, and you should be grateful for that thing. I went to great links to get that for you."

"Thanks, "Adli seemed unsure. If all the presents where that bad, i'd be glad that i didn't get one.

Logan glanced back and forth between the dreamcatcher and his own unopened present. Finally after a few minutes of inspecting both presents Logan tore into his. "A remote? for what?"

"Here's where i explain," Hermes said. "You dream every night, it just depends on whether or not you remember your dreams. The dream catcher will catch all the dreams you do remember, and the ones you don't. It's kind of like a television, so it needs to be controlled by a remote. Hypnos was skeptical about giving the both of the items up, i convinced him...eventually."

"Doesn't Alyssa get something?" Adli asked. "She's technically the leader, so shouldn't she get something?"

"She already has her gift," Hermes explained. "Sort of, i mean her gift is in someones elses possession as of right now, but it'll be in her possession once she finds it."

"You going to tell me where this thing is?" I asked.

"I'll drive you three to the edge of the city, but that's about it," Hermes told us. "Then you should be pretty close to the gift. You'll probably make it by tomorrow. I just want to warn you that it'll be dangerous."

"Dad, oh mighty Hermes, whatever you want me to call you. With all due respect this is a quest, we kind of get that it's dangerous," Adli blatantly said.

"But it's what you find yourself up against when you arrive at the end of your quest that's the most dangerous. You'll survive_ to_ the end of this quest...but i don't know if you'll survive _through_ the end of your quest, even if you do i doubt you'll make it back to camp in once piece," Hermes explained. "The last three demigods who tried to complete the quest failed...miserably failed."

"That makes us feel so much better," I muttered.

"You're welcome, it should," Hermes smiled before heading back up front to drive. "Now buckle up kids, i don't want another ticket."

* * *

"Have you ever met him before Adli?" I asked as we sat in the back of the Hermes Express.

"Twice," He said. "I was four, all i really remember was running into him in the middle of the night. That was back when he'd gotten back with my mom, well for the making of Indio that is. Then again when i was eight, he came back, she was smart enough to slam the door in his face though. But somehow she still got shit from people all the time."

I understood why, his mom was only 18 when she had him. A senior in high school, she got lots of crap for that. Then four years later she got shit from people about going back to the same man who knocked you up the first time, when she found out that she was pregnant again even more shit was thrown at her. Living in Malibu didn't really help either, all the uptight married women looking down on you because you were a single mother of two. My mother was one of the first to actually accept Adli's mother. Probably because the both of our mothers had similar situations, now the both of our family's lived next door to each other and everything was fine. (By the way you didn't hear it from me, but Adli's a total Momma's boy.)

"People are shits," Logan muttered, i nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he's right?" Adli asked.

"Who's right?"

"Hermes," Adli explained. "About how we don't even have a chance."

"Don't listen to what a stupid god says," I told him.

"HEARD THAT!" Hermes screamed from the front. I shrugged it off, i really didn't care that i had just insulted him, he'll live forever, probably end up forgetting that one little insult within the next hundred years. No big deal.

The postal truck jolted to a stop. A few packages fell off the shelves as Logan, Adli and i stood up. "Here's your stop, don't forget the dream catcher and it's remote," Hermes told us. "Was nice working with you three."

We were in the middle of nowhere, Hermes slammed the door shut behind the three of us then whizzed off. "Where's to now?" I asked looking at Adli.

"West," He stated and then pointed towards the right. There was a forest to the horizon, if he wanted me to navigate through that...well it was over. But i still followed him, west.

* * *

_**Ah how i love messing with my younger brother. He gets so pissy and tries to punch me, granted he punches like a girl so it's never hurts. Today i hid his lightsaber from him, and he got so mad, when he found the thing he started whacking me with it. I swear both of my brothers have anger management issues.**_

_**Anyways I start school this coming Tuesday. When did all of you guys go back to school? Or when are you going back to school?**_

_**Bye :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Alyssa**_

The sun had already set as the three of us continued to trudge through the forest. Adli had insisted on getting as far as we could before it became totally pitch black, even now there was minimal light, but we still followed him. Suddenly he stopped causing Logan and i to run into him. "What?" we both asked.

"Just, sh," He told us. Logan and I listened. All you could hear were the crickets, and the leaves rustling through the trees. All usual things you'd hear at night in the middle of a forest. Adli let out a sigh of relief, "Okay we're good. Alyssa stay here, Logan and I will get wood for a fire." I wanted to help, but i knew that it was best if I stayed put. I took a seat and tried to see what all we had in the stollen pillow cases from the motel. Not much, even after raiding the vending machines for food it was all pretty much gone. A miniature bag of chips and a chocolate bar isn't going to fill you up.

Logan and Adli returned with arms full of firewood. "Someone needs to stay awake," Adli told us. "To keep watch."

"I will," I volunteered. I just didn't want to sleep, something inside of me didn't feel right.

"Got it," Adli said as he started to arrange the wood in a neat little pile. Logan just layed down and fell right to sleep.

"You ready to see what you dream tomorrow?" I asked him.

"I guess, unless i remember seeing it in my dreams," Adli told me. "I just want to get this guest over with."

I nodded in agreement just as both of our faces became illuminated by the fire. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Five years of boy scouts remember?" He explained. There was a silence between the both of us before he asked, "you have that sick feeling that somethings not right to? I'm not crazy."

"Yeah, that's mainly why i want to stay up," I told him. "I don't know if i can sleep with this feeling."

"Same...but i have to," Adli muttered.

"Just lay down," He did as he was told. I picked his head up and placed it into my lap and started to stroke his hair. It's what my mother use to do whenever i couldn't fall asleep. I quickly activated the magical dream catcher and placed it next to Adli's head. We sat there for about an hour in silence just listening to the sounds of the night.

"I love you," He blurted out.

I smiled, "Love you to." And then he was asleep.

* * *

Judging from the position of the moon it was about two in the morning, both boys were still asleep and i just sat there. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness so i was now able to see the shapes of all the trees. The fire had dimmed so there wasn't much light. The sick feeling in my stomach just seemed to be getting worse with every second. I didn't know why.

A bush rustled toward my left and i snapped my head in that direction. My first thought was, it's just a bunny, but the shape i saw was much larger than and bunny, or a wolf. Maybe it's a bear, i thought while shaking the boys awake.

"Lyssa what is it?" Logan asked still half asleep.

"Bear," i told them.

Adli sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Alyssa," he said.

"Huh?"

"That's not a bear," he calmly told me. "All you need to know is RUN!"

Adli yanked both me and Logan up and started running. "What is that thing then?" I yelled.

"A Chimaera," Adli explained. "Part Lion, Goat, snake, and it breathes fire."

"I want to breathe fire, you think it'd teach me?" Logan asked.

"NOT THE RIGHT TIME!" I screamed. The sun was just starting to sink, slightly, through the trees, giving us a little light as we ran. I jumped left while the boys jumped right, trying to dodge a breath of fire from the Chimaera. The whole no weapons things was making this impossible. I doubled back to meet with Logan and Adli again.

"You seriously thought that was a bear?" Logan asked me.

"It's dark!" I exclaimed then stopped once i saw it.

"We have to keep moving," Adli grabbed my arm but i didn't budge.

"You see it to right?" I asked referring the the shimmering green glowing orb in front of me.

"No, not lets get moving," Adli pulled at my arm again.

"The green orb, you don't see it?" I figured i was going crazy.

"It's getting closer!" Logan exclaimed."Lyssa we have to leave."

I ran for it, the green orb i mean. I seemed to be drawn to it. "LYSSA WAIT UP!" Adli screamed after me. The orb was getting closer and closer, all i knew was that i wanted it. It was sparkly and shiny. I lunged towards the orb trying to grab it, but something weird happened. I seemed to be absorbing it as i fell.

_Think water!_ a voice that wasn't my own told me. For some reason i did, the thought of water filled my brain and that's where i landed. In an aquifer underground. _Now that's how you do that!_

"ALYSSA!" I heard Logan and Adli screaming.

"DOWN HERE!" I screamed back.

"WHERE?"

"I FELL THROUGH THE GROUND SOMEHOW!" I yelled, next thing I knew i could hear both boys screaming as they fell, making a splash as they landed next to me.

_Who are they?_ the voice asked.

_A better question is who are you?_ I asked the voice.

_Oh! I'm Charlotte and until i get my own back we're sharing a brain, body whatever you want to call our situation._ The voice told me. What? I'm sharing my brain with a glowing green orb? This ought to be interesting. _Can you find something for me? the voice asked._

_What exactly am i finding?_ I questioned.

_My bag...well your bag now, but you need to find it._ Charlotte explained to me._ It'll help..maybe. There's a cave that opens up in the North West corner of the room, you need to go through that. Just a warning though, it'll be difficult._

_How difficult?_ I asked.

_Let's just say you have a 50 50 chance of survival,_ Charlotte told me.

"Follow me," I told both Adli and Logan. "We're on a search for the green orbs bag."

* * *

_**The next chapter will be Alyssa's point of view as well, i'm just warning you. It's not because she's my favorite of the three (Adli's my favorite BTW) it's just because Charlotte's the one telling them where to go, and Alyssa's the only one who can hear her. The chapter after that i promise will be either Adli's or Logan's point of view (Probably Adli's and then Logan's because i think i haven't done Adli's point of view for awhile).**_

_**Note: If i ever say, "I need to go paint my nails" stop me, okay? Because i tried that today...and i got black and white nail polish all over my hands, and wasted my bottle of nail polish remover so i had to sit in my bathroom with my hands in a scalding hot water filled sink trying to get the dried nail polish to soften and fall off. Not fun.**_

_**Bye :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Alyssa**_

I walked through the cave as little miss cherry, aka Charlotte rambled on and on inside my head. Honestly she was getting really annoying. So it just just me and my mom, she was never actually married or anything. Charlotte told me. I was extremely close to bashing my head against the stone walls until my face bled. Where do you come from, like where do you live? she asked.

Malibu, I answered

Oh sounds pretty, where's that? Charlotte questioned.

California, i told her.

What's California? Is it like down South or something? Is it a slave or free state? The questions just went on and on.

Slavery's over, I explained. Has been for about 200 years.

Really! That's good. So where's California?

On the West Coast, California Gold rush 1849? Ring a bell?

Oh i was dead before 1849...so i don't know what you're talking about, Charlotte told me. But Golds pretty right? Like it's sparkly?

I was about to reply but then Adli asked me, "Lyssa, you seem annoyed. What's up?"

"Let's just say the voice inside my head is bugging me," I told him.

Wait, if you're dead then how are you talking to me? I had to admit i was creeped out.

Oh, well my body's dead. Your soul never dies, because that's the part of you that travels to the underworld. I never been there though...wonder if it's nice.

If your soul didn't go to the underworld then where'd it go once you were dead, all this talk about death and souls was freaking me out.

Athena got a pretty good deal for me once i was dead, Hades let her take my soul in return for who know what...so i've been with Athena since my death. Wish i would have gotten to see Daniel though. Charlotte sounded sad at the mention of this Daniel guy.

What'd Athena want with your soul? And whose Daniel?

Well Athena and I don't get along quite well..actually we hate each other. So once i was dead she took the opportunity to like torture my soul. I escaped though, a few weeks ago, don't know how but i did. Floated down to earth and was found by you. Charlotte explained. Daniel is my Boyfriend...well was my boyfriend. Athena got angry at me and decided to blast him to bits...did i mention that he was her own son?

She must have really hated you to kill her own son, I noted.

"Which way?" Logan asked.

"Huh?"

"We're at a for in the road, which way do we go?" He asked me.

Charlotte? I asked myself.

How am i supposed to know? She asked. Please, this is your quest not mine. You pick, left or right. Was it possible to slap someone living inside your head?

I maintained a confident look as i chose left.

You a Daughter of Aphrodite? I asked Charlotte.

Not all children of Aphrodite are idiots obsessed with their appearance you know, Charlotte snapped. I however am not one, i'm a daughter of Poseidon.

Great this thing is my sister.

Everyone, including Charlotte stayed silent for quite some time before torches magically turned on illuminating out faces (You know like you see in the movies). Pretty, Charlotte whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Logan asked.

"What, about what?" I questioned him.

"You rolled your eyes, what's annoying you?" He asked. I debated whether or not to tell them about Charlotte, would they think i was totally crazy? Answer: Yes. But i still chose to tell them, mainly because it might jeopardize the quest if i didn't. I mean i don't know how a voice inside my head could jeopardize the quest if i didn't tell them...i just figured it'd be for the best.

"Would it be crazy if i told you guys that the green orb i was chasing was a soul? And somehow i absorbed the soul and so there's two people living inside of me. Myself and my sister," I asked them

"Yes, you have completely lost it," Adli noted.

Tell them i say hey! Charlotte explained. And that the dark hair one has the same face shape as my Daniel.

"I'm not crazy!" I protested. "And Charlotte says Hey, and to tell you, Adli that you have the same face shape as some guy named Daniel."

"You're crazy," both boys muttered.

How close are we to the rockys? Charlotte asked me.

How do you know we're going to the Rockys?

That's where Thomas, Edith and I were headed before we, you know. Charlotte told me. Thomas was just trying to help me by insisting that we go on this quiet, he thought that if we did this then the gods would stop threatening to kill me. Though of course we died before completion...so that's how the quest was put into the hands of you three.

So you're saying we're on this quest because you're dead boyfriend sent us? If i ever met this Thomas guy i swear i'd strangle him.

One, he's not my boyfriend. He's in love with me, yes. I'm not in love with him however. Two, his bodys only gone, his souls still here somewhere. Three, i can't wait for one of the boys to inhabit his soul, because then i could like talk with him...we'll talk through you, through whichever boy gets him, and then to Thomas...but whatever.

There's going to be more soul inhabiting? I asked her.

Well duh, you think you're the only one...that's cute.

All this talk with Charlotte was seriously making my head hurt. Let's play a game, i told her. You stay quiet until i tell you otherwise okay?

Okay.

* * *

I don't really know how long we were walking, an hour, two hours? I don't know. I kind of just wanted to find Charlotte her bag and get the hell out of here...but i don't think that it was that simple.

You said this was going to get challenging, I told her.

I can talk now? She asked.

Yes, i said

Okay then. It's all ready challenging, how long do you think we've been in here? A hour, two hour right? Wrong, more like a day two days. Charlotte explained to me. and once we're through the whole time lapse thing it'll only get harder...granted the time lapse seems pretty easy, but it's supposed to start easy. Only to throw you off guard so when the hard stuff does come...

That's when it happened, vines quickly wrapped around my body pulling me back into the wall. They only seemed to be getting tighter and tighter.

Level two, Charlotte muttered. How was she so calm? Now this is where the action starts.

How do i get out of these vines? I asked her

No clue, she said.

"Shit!" Adli exclaimed both him and Logan were squirming.

Got it! Charlotte exclaimed. I mean i could do this you might not be able to.

Do what!

Well, you know how children of Hades can shadow travel? she asked me

No, and get to the point! I exclaimed.

Well they can, well sometimes, it's really rare. Well sometimes children of Poseidon can travel through waters.

There's no water here, i reminded her.

Look down, she told me.

As i did i noticed puddles of water at my feet, can you travel through a puddle?

Just concentrate on on the puddle five feet to the left, she calmly told me. I tried, but found as the vines got tighter and tighter it became harder and harder to concentrate. Especially knowing that even if i got out of these vines, Logan and Adli might not.

Shhhhhhhh, Charlotte whispered. Just put everything besides the puddle out of your mind.

I did, and before i knew it i was out of the vines and standing five feet away in the puddle

Good job! Charlotte exclaimed.

"How'd you?" Logan asked then screamed in pain. I ran towards them wanting to help.

No, only you getting the bag will free them. Charlotte told me. You need to hurry, my best bet is that you have twenty four hours or they'll be dead.

"Little help here," Adli struggled. I wanted to help, but deep down i knew that i couldn't.

"I'll be back," i told them. "Promise."

With that i turned around and ran, it was just me (Well and Charlotte).

Smart decision, she told me. Just then i fell forwards, my feet were stuck and i couldn't move them. I looked around, i was in some sort of concrete type stuff. I didn't know what to do so i started to panic which only seemed to make things worse.

Analyze your surroundings, Charlotte told me.

That was you'd do? I asked.

No i'd panic like you. Edith's the one who was always good in crisis situations. Little miss doom and gloom always seems to be calm no matter what the situation is. Charlotte told me. I mean Thomas was pretty good in situations, just not as good as Edith was.

I took a few deep breaths and looked around, the walls were pretty jagged and sharp...but they'd be good to climb on. I reached for it grabbing the wall with my right hand. I used all my strength to move an inch, which only made me able to latch my other hand onto the wall. I continued to pull myself, lifting my arms higher and higher as i went. It took awhile but my feet were free and i was now dangling over the concrete by my hands. How i managed to make that work i don't know. I made my way across the concrete room. It felt good to place my feet on solid ground again.

This time i chose to walk not run, just incase i accidentally ran off a cliff killing myself. Though that's exactly what was next, a cliff.

Oh, snap! Charlotte exclaimed. Shit just got real.

How do i get through this? I asked her.

If there was water near by, which there's not, i'd summon it so you could like fill the cavern and just swim across...but yeah, that's not an option. Charlotte told me. Or if i were Thomas i'd literally just walk across cause like being a son of Zeus he can do that.

Float on air? Like fly?

Not exactly, Charlotte said. The whole flying thing is more Roman, not Greek. It's complicated.

I bet.

Or if i were Edith I'd shadow travel, but can't do that either. Gods, us Poseidon kids are just out of luck right?

Looks like i was putting my upper body strength to the test...again. Gods why was this so difficult. Maybe i should have actually tried during the rope climbing units in P.E.

What're you doing? Charlotte sounded alarmed as i pulled myself over the edge holding onto the wall. Getting to the bottom was the easy part, but climbing back up on the other side would be harder. I dropped the last few feet to the bottom of the cliff. and quickly hurried to the other side. I tried not to think about it very much as i pulled myself back up. It took longer than climbing down, a lot longer. finally though, after what felt like forever i finally reaches the top.

Bravo! Charlotte complimented me.

Thank you.

I continued to walk through the cave, hoping, just hoping i'd make it through soon. I honestly didn't know what i'd do if i lost both Logan and Adli. Sure Logan annoyed me, but that's a siblings job, i'd be lost if i had him. And Adli? I'd sooner die than have to live without him. That was the truth.

I figured that i was once again in the time lapse, because i had no clue how much time had past since i finished climbing. Part of me wanted to ask Charlotte, but i was scared to hear her answer.

I think we're getting close, she said.

Really? I asked.

No...i just want to brighten the mood, Charlotte admitted.

You did so well at that, i muttered.

Really?

No.

I continued to walk in silence for quite some time before coming to a circular room, at the far end of the room sat none other than Charlotte's bag, next to the bag sat an hour glass that i knew was timing how much long Logan and Adli had...and from the looks of it, they didn't have much longer. In the middle though? Well in the middle stood the Chimaera, how it got in and past Adli, Logan and I, well i just don't know. BUt what i did know is that to get the bag i'd have to get through the Chimaera...which would be impossible without weapons.

It spotted me and immediately started breathing fire.

Hot hot hot! Charlotte exclaimed.

Not helping, I told her.

Just saying, she muttered.

I backed up a little before taking a running leap for it. I didn't know what the hell i was doing, but i was doing something. I jumped, landing on the back of the Chimaera. What i was doing, thinking i could ride that thing like a bucking bull don't ask me.

Wooo! Go Alyssa! Charlotte cheered. Ride that thang!

What that Thomas guy saw in her I don't know.

Reach for the bag when it brings you back round! Charlotte exclaimed. I did, i snatched the bag just as the Chimaera bucked me off and i went flying into the wall. I stood up and ran behind a boulder just as it let out a breath of fire. I opened the bag and reached inside looking for anything. I pulled out a dagger.

Edith's dagger! Charlotte exclaimed. I forgot i put it in there way back when. Check and see if my spear and Thomas' sword are in there!

Not the right time charlotte, i reminded her

Oh right.

I stood up and lunged towards the Chimaera once again, thing time stabbing it with the dagger. It erupted into dust and i stood there, in the room alone. I quickly glanced back at the hour glass to see if i still had time..but i didn't. Adli and Logan were gone.

* * *

_**So that's done! I finally made a chapter that was more than 1,500 words for once. I guess that's because i was going to stop at 1,500 but then remembered that, i said the next chapter would be in Adli's point of view...and how interesting of a point of view would that make if he and Logan are just being choked by deadly vines am i right?**_

_**Note: if you really aren't interested in things that happened right after i posted Chapter 12 don't continue to read.**_

_**In other news i had a panic attack today...not literally but i freaked out pretty badly. I saw this huge spider, like it was so big. Granted it was outside (I was looking at it through the family room window) but even the smallest spiders scare me. Arachnophobia is one of my many fears. (Along with the dark, Butterflies (I had a traumatizing experience with them don't judge), heights, and any music before my time (so like any music that's older than i am) I don't know why i just get all freaked out when my parents listen to the oldies during a car ride.)**_

_**Also i'm sort of convinced that i have a ADHD, a mild case but i can never be still (If i had dyslexia i'd be convinced i were a demigod, but nope dyslexia goes to my friend Hailey...damnit). I always have to be doing or saying something (Even if it's stupid) and no matter what i do i can't be still(And ADHD runs in my family so yeah...i think i have a mild case of ADHD. I also made my younger brother thoroughly pissed at me today, maybe it's because since my parents were at my older brothers football game i decided to annoy the literal shit out of my younger brother today. Why? Because it's funny and i'm a rotten sister. I just don't know anymore.**_

_**Oh my god, after my parents got home from my brothers football game they ordered Pizza and i couldn't have any because i already ate dinner...which sucked, they even ordered my favorite (Hawaiian aka ham and pineapple). And it'll be all gone by tomorrow (The leftovers) so i can't even have any for breakfast. Urg. I get that i shouldn't be complaining because there's starving children in Africa...but like it's pizza. Then my Grandparents were over for like 2 hours after the football game so i sat and talked with them for awhile. One of the topic was about my cousin (We call her miss 4.0, because she had a 4.0 GPA and won't take anything less than 100% on a test) my cousin just doesn't know how to chill the fuck out, she's always worried about school. Honestly i stress about school, but not that much. Then again last year in Algebra i freaked because i got a 98% on a test when i should have gotten a 100%. And 98% was the highest in the entire grade..but i really wanted a 100%. Last year i also had a habit of never taking note in History, and never studying for the tests...and because i'm amazing at History still got 100% on the tests, when everyone who wasn't taking notes and studying were failing the tests, so i think that says something.**_

_**Anyways i need to sleep it's past midnight and i really need to get on schedule for school which starts on Tuesday. so yeah...**_

_**Bye :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Adli**_

I fell to the floor gasping for air, the vines had just magically let Logan and I go and now we were struggling, ourselves, to breathe. I bet if we could see ourselves, our faces would be blue. "...Adli..."Logan gasped. "Where...the...fuck...is...Alyssa?"

"I...have...no...clue,"I told him between breaths. I don't know how long we sat there in silence just trying to regain our breathing, but it was quite awhile. Where was Alyssa? Did she just ditch us or was she taking her own sweet time doing whatever the fuck she was doing. That's when i saw her, slowly heading towards us her head was hung low. She had a bag slung over her shoulder and dagger in her hand. Where'd she get those?

"Where have you been?" I asked her. Alyssa's head snapped up before she threw the dagger to the side and started running towards me as fast as she could.

"I thought you were dead," She muttered while throwing her arms around me. "I got to the end and the hour glass ran out...I thought you were dead."

"Alive actually," I told her. "Not so well, struggling to catch my breath, but very much alive."

"Hello your brothers alive too!" Logan exclaimed. Alyssa ignored him, for now. She kissed me, I knew i had to enjoy it while it lasts. We didn't kiss often, a mutual decision made after...well actually that's for another story. When it was over she headed towards Logan.

"Just saving the best for last," she hugged him.

"Glad someone appreciates me," Logan said.

"C'mon, lets get out of here," She said. It took us awhile to find out way back out, and when we did the sun was rising, how long had we been down there exactly? Hours? Days? Weeks?

"How'd you do it?" I asked her as the three of us trudged through the forest heading west.

"What?" Alyssa asked.

"Get out of the vines," I said.

"Charlotte told me to just concentrate on the puddle of water next to me, so i did," Alyssa explained. "Apparently traveling through waters is rare for children of Poseidon. I'm not talking like on top of water by boat, but like if i were in a lake or pond and i concentrated long and hard enough i could end up in the Indian Ocean if i wanted."

"Now that's cool," Logan muttered. "What'd you do next?"

Alyssa recounted her adventure through the cave to Logan and I for the net couple hours, she didn't leave a detail out. "So yeah, I then found the two of you, alive, and i can't tell you how happy that made me. To know that the both of you were alright."

"Lyssa's being sweet for once," Logan joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't we stop to rest," She suggested. "My legs hurt."

Logan and I agreed. We found a couple logs to sit on. "So wait, there's seriously a two hundred year old soul living inside your head?" I asked. I had to admit that was creepy.

Alyssa nodded. "For now at least, she says one of you two get the next soul we come across. Charlotte says it's Thomas, because he dies next."

"You're kidding right?" Logan asked. "If not i vote Adli gets the soul, i would go crazy if i had another voice inside my head."

"You don't get to chose, it's whomever he chooses," Alyssa explains.

"Is it annoying?" Logan asked.

"Very, Charlotte's a little to perky for a dead person," Alyssa told us. "Well sorry it's true."

"But if her soul's there is she really dead?" I questioned.

There was a silence, probably Alyssa trying to comprehend what Charlotte was explaining to her. She finally spoke, "In a way yes, she's really dead. In another way though she's still alive. I think her body's dead but her soul isn't so she's kind of half dead."

"Weird," I muttered.

* * *

We stayed sitting for awhile. Logan and i both took naps, while Alyssa rummaged through things from the bag. She had said that there was food...but it had all gone bad, apparently a bag that can hold anything doesn't have a good refrigeration system. When i woke up Logan was still asleep, i watched Alyssa for awhile. She read over what appeared to be letters written to Charlotte. "What's it say?" I asked her.

Alyssa jumped. "Huh?"

"The letter," I said.

"Oh," She remembered. "It's dated December 21st 1800. From Daniel to Charlotte. It basically talks about how he wished he could be with her for the Holiday's instead of at Camp. Apparently it wasn't much of a camp back then, just more like a safe place for half-bloods. Charlotte told me that there weren't really things like the arena, archery practice, things like that until 1801 and the death of Daniel."

"What does it say about all of them?" I asked.

Alyssa rummaged through the bag, she pulled out a leather bound book that looked pretty old. "Charlotte wrote about her life, this is her diary. Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning," I said. Alyssa rolled her eyes but opened Charlotte's diary to page one.

* * *

**_Charlotte, The First Encounter_**

**_October 15th, 1796_**

The first thing i learned in life was that your lies always catch up to you. I was five when i learned this, i was five when the lies my mother had told had finally caught up with her. She was taken from me, not because she lied, but because she died. She was driven into depression because of her lies, she eventually had enough, decided that there was nothing worth living for, not even me. I remember her telling me that everything was going to be okay, i was going to live with the Smith's. Daniel Smith, and his son, Daniel. It's a tradition where i live to always name your first born son after his father, and so Daniel's son was Daniel. The Smith's were friends of my mothers, they were the only ones who knew the truth about her lies, they accepted it, and not many people do. I think it's because Daniel Senior had a similar situation. Accept he's a boy, for some reason it was okay for boys to do what my mother did...but it's not okay for girls.

My first encounter with him was when I was nine, i remembered the story's Daniel had told me about how mean he is. About how he think's he's better than everyone just because his father's a big rich plantation owner. I didn't even know him and i hated him, was that bad?

Daniel took me down to the market, we had some shopping to do for his dad. His dad had a huge apple orchard, every Autumn we'd go out and pick the apples and then sell them at the market, Mr. Smith always got the most money during apple season.

Daniel and I sat at the front of the wagon, there were baskets and baskets of apples sitting behind us. While Daniel steered i made sure none of the baskets tipped over, dirtying the apples. People wouldn't buy them then. I looked over at Daniel, his blond hair was blowing in the wind. I had always grown up with him as the big brother figure, but that Autumn it changed. I got that it was kind of weird, him being three years older and all and me having a crush on him, but he was just amazing.

"Any of the basket go over yet Charlotte?" He asked me.

"No," I replied just as one started to tip. I caught it with my foot moving it rightside up again. Daniel laughed a little. "Almost there," he told me. Suddenly the wagon stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"I think we're going to take a detour," Daniel told me. He sounded scared, and it killed my that i didn't know why.

"Okay," I replied while keeping my concentration on the baskets of apples. I could hear voices laughing but i just ignored it. We traveled in silence for a little bit, that it before the wagon tipped over.

"Shit!" Daniel exclaimed. We both tumbled out, the wagon now lying on it's side. "Charlotte you okay!" He dug through the apple baskets looking for me. I was small so it was easy for me to get lost in a pile of baskets. Once he pulled my free we examined the wheel. It has broken in half.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Thomas," he muttered.

"That the kid who-" I was cut off.

"Yes," Daniel said. "He, or one of his friends threw a rock at the wagon."

"Have to be so smart don't ya Danny," Daniel and I both jumped only to see a black haired boy standing over us. "I have to say i was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"Yeah wouldn't notice that the wagon fell over," Daniel muttered, I giggled.

"This little Charlotte?" Thomas asked. "She's even more adorable than i pictured."

"I'm not three," I snapped while crossing my arms.

"Yeah yeah who cares," Thomas waved me off.

"Cut to the chase Hendriks what do you want?" Daniel asked.

Thomas nodded towards me,"Her."

"No," Daniel quickly replied. I pondered every possible reason on why Thomas would want me, nothing. What did a twelve year old boy want with a nine year old girl?

"C'mon i'll have her back by sundown," Thomas told him.

"What do you need her for?"Daniel asked. "It better be a good reason otherwise you can't have her."

"I have a cousin," Thomas explained. "My cousin doesn't really have any friends, i mean i can see why but whatever. I promised my cousin i'd find her a friend, i'll even pay little Charlotte to be her friend. Every other day i'll just pick little Charlotte here up and take her to play with my cousin. Done."

My eyes lit up, it was a good way get money for Mr. Smith, and i didn't really have a friend...and i wanted one. "Daniel it'll help your Daddy out!" I exclaimed.

"Yes selling you to a jerk so you'll play with his cousin sounds perfect," Daniel joking. "When have you ever cared about anyone other than yourself anyways Hendriks?"

"Since my cousin won't leave me alone and i'm scared her Dad'll blast me to pieces if I don't find someone to be friends with her," Thomas explained. "In the long run it does actually benefit me."

"Please Daniel?" I asked while giving him my best puppy dog face. "It'll make everyone happy."

I knew he couldn't resist the face. "Fine," Daniel muttered. "But i don't want your money."

"Suit yourself," Thomas smiled his blue eyes even brighter than before and his dimples more defined. He nodded towards the fallen apple wagon. "But from the looks of it you'll need it. Might want to be more careful next time Danny, you just lost about half of your Daddy's money for the year by the looks of it."

Daniel rolled his eyes, i couldn't understand why he was so scared of Thomas. "Just remember Hendriks, i know the truth about your mother. One wrong move and I unzip this mouth of mine and tell everyone. You won't be perfect little rich boy anymore, you'll be the harlots son. Daddy will be pretty angry to find out the son he's spent twelve years caring for isn't really his."

Thomas glared at Daniel, they glared at each other for awhile, Daniel's grey eyes grew more intense. "C'mon Charlotte," Daniel said. "We're going home, you get Charlotte tomorrow."

Daniel grabbed my hand before pulling me away. The one thing i still couldn't understand was, why was Daniel scared of Thomas if Daniel was the one with juice on Thomas. "What's the truth about his mother?"I asked Daniel. "How'd you find out?"

"I can't tell you what the truth is," Daniel told me. "I found out last summer though." All i knew at the time was that Daniel had been gone from June to August, where he was during that time I didn't know.

And that was the first encounter.

* * *

**Adli,**

I looked at Alyssa once she was done reading. "So Thomas use to be an ass hole?" I asked her.

"Charlotte says yes, he was until she was fourteen he was seventeen. By then she says he still had an oversized ego, but he wasn't actually an ass anymore. She says it took her the next year to deflate his ego to the point where they could actually be friends, and even by then he had fallen for her," Alyssa explained.

"Wonder if it'll take us a year to re-deflate his ego...that is if it got inflated again after death," I muttered.

* * *

_**It's been forever! I'm sorry guys, i really have no time to update Monday-Friday because of school. I can only update Saturdays and Sundays, i would have updated last weekend, but i was sick, so sick to the point where i couldn't even get out of bed. I'm better now though. I swear i would have updated yesterday, but my parents were in Illinois so it was just me and my two brothers watching our dogs. My older brother had to go to work so then it was just me and my younger brother. So i basically spend the entire day doing laundry, cleaning, watching the dogs, so i didn't have time to update. Today then my parents got home and so i was off the hook for chores so i decided you know what i need to update it's really been forever. So here i am. :) I'll try to get another chapter out next Saturday if i can. I don't know what's up that day so no promises.**_

_**So there was this point on Saturday where i just really wanted to cook something (and i hate cooking), so i sort of went completely insane looking for chocolate chip cookie recipes in all of our cookbooks and then on the internet, i couldn't find one in which we had all the ingredients for :( so i resorted to cooking Macaroni and cheese for my younger brother and I. It was good, i just kind of took too long straining it and putting the butter milk and cheese powder in so it was cold. I still want to make those cookies though.**_

_**So Friday, oh my god Friday was just fun. I was like half awake the entire day so i said some pretty stupid and hilarious things. Like science was just crazy, at the end of the hour Carmen and i just sat there laughing hysterically, because i just kept sounding stupid. I find it sort of awkward though, because i sit next to a Daniel in my AP World History class and one of the characters in this is named Daniel. In AP on Friday though i felt like a complete bitch, because i was talking to my friend Della about my cousins Tommie (A girl BTW) and Sydney about how both Tomme and Sydney are really mean and bitches, and there's a girl named Sydney sitting right next to us so i felt all bad because she thought we were talking about her. So i had to tell her that i was talking about my cousin Sydney and not her, and how i don't even know her (well i know who she is but i don't know here) and that because i don't know here i have no right to even judge and say she's a bitch. So yeah , that happened. Then in Algebra i seriously wanted to slap the kid who sits next to me, he's so freaking annoying. He sits there and pretends that he knows exactly what he's talking about, but he doesn't and when i try to explain the right way to do things to him he gets all bad and starts making fun of me...so yeah. But at the same time i love Algebra, because my crush is in that class, and my crush just broke up with his girlfriend (And they've been dating since 6th grade, i was starting to think they'd never break up) But i really want to be put in a group with him, cause like then i'd have an excuse to talk to him every day. So yeah...**_

_**Bye :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Logan,**_

I was never that much of an outdoorsy person. I preferred the indoors. Inside in my bedroom lights off TV on. Though after today I made a mental note to go outside more often. It was truly amazing. The sun was shining through the leaves of the trees and it was making patters on the ground. Alyssa and Adli where in front of me a little. They talking in hushed voices, I wanted to know what it was about; however, they probably don't want me to know. "Guys how much longer until we hit mountains?" I called out. Adli stopped and turned around, facing me.

"Dunno," he yelled. "Awhile, we might be in Ohio...I don't know, long ways to go yet."

I sighed. As much as I was loving the look of nature, i wanted to just go back to camp. Help out in the Infirmary and stay there. "Sundown?" I called back.

"Lets find a clearing," Adli yelled. "Can't really see the sun too well from under the tree tops."

I nodded as we continued to through the woods for what seemed like hours until i heard Alyssa gasp. "Finally!" she exclaimed while bursting into a run. Adli and I followed. We came out of the forest and into not a clearing, but a field. A field that seemed to go on forever and ever and ever. Adli glanced up at the sky. "Two maybe three hours until sundown," he said. "We should get as far as we can in that time." Alyssa and I both nodded. We followed Adli for awhile until Alyssa collapsed.

I rushed to get side and Adli quickly hurried back to assist me. "Dehydration," i said.

Adli looked confused. "She's a daughter of the sea god? How is she out of water?"

He made a valid point. I shrugged, "Somehow she managed the impossible," I joked, but quickly made the matter as serious as it was. "You stay here m'kay? Watcher her. I'll go find water, a lake or something. Or maybe a highway, I might be able to flag someone down and ask for water."

Adli nodded. He placed her head on his lap and stroked her hair. I picked up the bag from the cave and rummaged through it for awhile until I pulled out a pistol. Not a typical demigod weapon. I looked at Adli a bit confused. He shrugged. "Check the bullets, they could be crystal bronze. If so then that's a pretty good idea, it's be good for someone who is good at long range fighting, just not with a bow."

Frankly that was my life story. I was really good at trap shooting, but give me a bow and have me do the exact same thing...i'd fail miserably. A bow wasn't necessarily my more favored weapon, but a gun...yes please.

I checked to see if it was loaded, it was. I got a bullet out and handed it to Adli. He nodded, "Crystal bronze bullets." I re-loaded the gun.

"Cool," I said while straping the gun under my belt. I slid my shirt over the concealed weapon. "Be back in a few hours...or not at all. I don't know."

"Don't talk like that," Adli snapped. "Just go and be back before midnight.

"Oh a curfew," I teased. He rolled his eyes as i walked towards the North searching for water.

After an hour of walking my legs were starting to ache from all the walking we've done, but I didn't want Alyssa running out of water. As much as we fought, I didn't want her to die. I stopped for a moment and turned around. Alyssa and Adli were too far back for me to still see. The sun was now just barely starting to set. I started to panic a little. I know Adli said midnight, but i wanted to return before then. I wanted to know she'd be alright.

I stood, frozen for awhile listening to my surroundings. Birds, a few crickets starting to sing their song of the night, birds, the wind, a car horn, more birds...wait a car horn. I ran towards the direction of the noise. I could see the highway coming into sight. "HEY! I screamed. "STOP PLEASE." I was now sprinting. I stopped when i saw the sign.

_**You're now Leaving Ohio, Welcome to Pennsylvania**_

It confirmed that we were indeed not in Ohia. "HEY!" I screamed once more waving my hands through the air. "STOP!" A few cars passed not even noticing the panicked boy on the side of the road. I sighed, about to give up. Nobody cares about a desperate boy who wants to save his sister. I finally saw what my mother meant when she said everyone nowadays all want something for nothing, instead of wanting nothing for giving something. I now understood what she meant when she yells at me for not donating blood whenever our school has a blood drive, for not helping the elderly lady struggling with her groceries. I understood. It was getting dark now. "HELP!" I screamed once more, I don't know why the highway had gone vacant. I laid down in the grass pounding my fists into the ground. Nobody, nobody wanted to help. I closed my eyes for a little bit.

"Hello?" A door slammed shut. The voice was feminin. I sat up.

"Hello?" I asked back. The light brown haired girl laid her eyes on me. "What are you doing out here? I heard you screaming."

I tried to think of something off the top of my head. "I'm camping with my sister and a friend. Some asses stole out supplies back in the woods. My sister fainted from dehydration. Could you help?"

"God yes!" She sounded concerned. "Are you and your friend alright?" I nodded.

"I don't have anything right now," she told me. "But there's a gas station about a mile back. I can take you there and help you get some more supplies."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. She gave me a heartwarming smiled and gestured towards the car. It ran through my mind that this could be a trap. She could be a monster in disguise about to kill me, but Alyssa needed my help and besides I had my new pistol stocked with crystal bronze bullets. Everything is fine.

"I'm Alysee (A-lee-see) by the way," She told me while starting her car.

"Logan, "I introduced myself. "What are you doing driving across the country by yourself?"

I was suspicious so I was asking questions. Alysee smiled while making the U turn. We entered back into Pennsylvania. "My parents are moving us to Malibu," she explained. "I just left a little later than them."

"I'm from Malibu," I blurted out. She looked surprised.

"Really," Alysee looked over at me. "I should have guessed. You're tan like Malibu boys."

Honestly I was tan because my father was the Sun god, so I tanned easily. It had nothing to do with the fact that i lived in Malibu. "Where're you from?" I asked her.

"Maine," she said. "I'm about a day behind my parents in the drive."

"Why didn't you just fly to Malibu?" I asked her.

"Cause then we'd have to wait for all the moving trucks to arrive...we'd have n furniture. Besides, I like road trips."

I nodded as Alysee pulled into the parking lot of the gas station. We both got out and hurried inside. I grabbed one of the shopping baskets from near the door and headed towards the refrigerators they had in the back. I opened one and pulled a few jugs of water out and placed them into the basket. I saw Alysee grab three water bottles from a rack off to the side. She placed them into the basket. "So you aren't drinking from the jugs," Alysee smiled. "I also believe that if your supplies was stolen you'll need food."

"No, no," I told her. "We'll be fine, really."

She wasn't listening. Alysee pulled a lot of boxes of crackers off the shelf along with some protein bars. She put them into the basket and brought me up towards the register. She grabbed a few packs of gum, probably for good measure. The cashier rung everything up, the total was $33.50. "How will I pay you back?" I asked her.

"No need," Alysee told me. "I don't want anything in return."

Nothing for giving something, I thought. I was silent as we drove back towards the Ohio-Pennsylvania sign. This time round the sign read,

**_You are now leaving Pennsylvania, Welcome to Ohio._**

Alysee parked the car. I got out and smiled at her. "Thank you," I told her.

"No problem," Alysee smiled at me one more time before driving off. The first thought that ran through my head once I was left in a cloud of dust was, Damn she's hot.

I quickly rushed back towards Adli and Alyssa. He'd started a fire while I was gone, probably as a light so i'd see them on my way back. "Logan!" Adli exclaimed. "Whoa lots of things. What'd you do raid a gas station?"

I rolled my eyes. Alyssa was asleep so i woke her up. She didn't say anything, just gave me a blank look. I quickly filled one of the water bottles and handed it to her. Adli assisted her as she brought the bottle up to her lips and chugged the whole things down. "You gonna be okay?" I asked her.

Alyssa nodded and hugged me. "Thank Logan," there was a long pause. "Love You."

* * *

_**Honestly I don't believe I would have posted until summer break. Though I did post today, why? I took a ride down memory lane today. I honestly didn't know what I was doing until I sat in that "Forest" with tears in my eyes, and that's when i realized exactly what I was doing and why. Around noon I decided to go for a bike ride, just wanted fresh air. My original idea was to go to Menominee (Meh-nom-oh-knee) Park and just sit on the beach and stare out across the Lake. Though once hitting the end of 17th street I took a right instead of a Left. I remember thinking to myself "What the hell are you doing?" But for some reason I couldn't stop. I took another right a few blocks down the street and found myself at my old elementary school. I stopped and sat there for about fifteen minutes, It most definitely wasn't the lake. There sitting on my swing, the one that I had claimed as my own only four short years before I wondered why life goes by so quickly. I remembered back to Kindergarten when Jacob sat me down and told me he was no longer my friend, and i sat there crying for the rest of reces. First grade getting my first "detention" for playing tag with Chase who had told the teacher I was "choking him" (I wasn't, he's the one who told me to play tag with him in the first place). I remember second grade, Regan and I getting yelled at every five minutes for laughing or talking too loudly. Third Grade and nearly getting expelled for handing Tyler a pair of scissors. Fourth grade, basically failing that year for not giving a fuck (I still got to go to fifth grade, because where I live you're grade don't really mean anything until you hit High school). And I remembered to fifth grade, again nearly getting expelled for letting my curiosity get the better of me as I explored the forbidden school basement.**_

_**After all these memories where done flashing through my head I got on my bike again and rode some more. This time I did end up at the lake, just not Menominee Park, instead I was at Fugleberg, three blocks away from my old house. I got off my bike and walked it over to the "forest". Really it's just maybe six dead trees all piled together in one place, but when you're eight letting your imagination run wild...you actually begin to believe that you're really the hero who saved the world from witches and goblins. I remembered going to soccer practice accompanied by my equally as tall best friend at the time whose name i apparently stole (Well her birthday being In march, Mine being In June. Since I was younger and she was named first, I therefore stole her name). I mean now we both go by different names, her name now being Kat and mine Katie, both short for Kaitlyn...but it was pretty damn cool at the time to share the same name with your best friend. Though like all good things, our friendship came to an end. By the end of fourth grade, she became really depressed, cut her hair short and started growling and hissing at anyone who walked by. Meanwhile I passed her up in height, making new friends who frankly she wasn't fond of. By middle school we both didn't even bother to speak with one another.**_

_**I sat on the stump of a newly cut down tree, and there's when i realized. A few tears fell down my cheeks as pieces of the puzzle started to fall together. I had taken that right to go down memory lane, sittin on my now empty bedroom's floor bawling my eyes out on moving day, how slow elementary school seemed to go by, only for my life to speed up. That old park, the one i'd always go tom after school each day. The old 50's styled restaurant I remember going to with my Grandmother a coupled times. I remembered things that I hadn't bothered to remember at the time, but now those memories mean the world. For once in my lifetime I knew where i wanted to go, I knew what i wanted to do after High School. After that i was no longer scared of what the future might hold, because for once I knew where I wanted to go, what I wanted to do.**_

_**So yeah, that happened today. I honestly don't know why it made me want to update, it just did. Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. One week I was with my Grandma picking the grapes off the grape vines at my house to make juice, and watch the football game. The next week I had my friend Shannon over, we watched Divergent and I had a sugar rush. That same week I again went to my Grandma's, this time to use the juice we got from the grapes to make jelly, we got 24 jars which is enough to give each adult in my family (Note: It literally took me a few minutes to remember how to spell family there) for christmas. Then the next week or two I just really didn't want to post...so i'm sorry for that.**_

_**Okay, this is probably my longest authors note ever, I bet it's longer than the whole chapter...however i just wanted to address something. I kind of just realized that you might not know how to actually day Adli's name. (You could, you couldn't idk. It's sort of a different name so I don't know if you'd know how to day it or not). So i'm just going to say that Adli's name is pronounced like Add-lee.**_

_**Also, have you read Blood of Olympus yet? (WARNING THIS NEXT BIT IS KIND OF A SPOILER IS YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BOOK YET) I did and it's amazing! I'm actually haappy with the ending, which is a first considering the last couple books i've read (okay the last few series/books i've read since teh 6th grade...so like all the books i've read since the 6th grade) all have like main character deaths in them. I mean first i read Ther Hunger Games where (SPOILER ALERT IS YU HAVEN'T READ THE HUNGER GAMES) Prim+Finnick and a few other people die. Then I read the Harry Potter Series where (SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE HARRY POTTER SERIES) Fred, Lupin, Sirius, Dombledor, Snape and a few others die. then i read Divergent where (SPOILER ALERT FOR THE DIVERGENT SERIES) Tris+Uriah+Tori+Tris' parent die. Then there was The Fault In Our Star where (SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVENT READ/SEEN THE FAULY IN OUR STARS) Gus dies. Then i read the Maze Runner Series where (SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MAZE RUNNER SERIES) Chuck, Newt, a few others and Teresa Die. Though i was pretty happy when Teresa died cause like I hate her...after the Scorch Trials I was just like no please kill her off...and they did so that's good. Though I would have cut someone if they killed Thomas off...and they didn't which is good. Then I read Looking for Alaska where (SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ LOOKING FOR ALASKA) where Alaska dies. So then i'm reading Paper Towns and i'm all okay so Margo or Q or someone has to die because i've lost faith in all books and then (SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PAPER TOWNS) nobody dies and i'm all olay so maybe there's faith in books. Then I read Blood of Olympus and (SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BLOOD OF OLYMPUS) first I was pissed that Percy doen't have a POV, but I got over that. Then I was all, okay so i'm guessing it's either Percy, Annabeth, or Leo who die because like my favorite characters always die (I mean except The Maze Runner Series and Paper Towns). So then Leo died and I was like see i knew it, but then he came back to life and i'm just like wait what? But i was super duper happy about it. So yeah I'm fine with the ending in Blood of olympus, I mean come of Leo get's I mean what could be better? (Well if there was actually an Epilog in the book which also pissed me off but whatever).**_

_**(OKAY SPOILERS FOR BOOKS ARE OVER)**_

_**Bye :)**_

_**PS. At least after that bike ride my thighs are like rock hard.**_

_**Okay this time, seriously Bye :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**Adli,**_

Even at night it was hot out. Logan had offered to take watch. I honestly think he just wanted to have a reason to use the pistol, but that was fine with me.

I layed in the grass, my hand was currently interlocked with Alyssa's who was fast asleep. How she could sleep in this heat I don't know, but she did it. I wiped sweat from my forehead and just stared up at the stars. I looked for all the constellations that i knew the name of. Which was only Orion, the Big Dipper, and the Little Dipper...I really should have paid more attention in Astronomy class.

The moon was directly overhead indicating midnight. I shifted around a little before letting go of Alyssa's hand and standing up. "M'kay Logan I can't take it," i said. "You sleep i'll keep watch."

"Whatever," he muttered before laying down on the ground.

Thank the gods, i thought. I pulled my shirt off, balled it up and threw it. Maybe the grass would soak all the sweet out if it wasn't on my body. I ran my fingers through the grass and then yanking it up out of the ground. Before i knew it there was only dirt beneath my hands. I continued to dig the dirt up, probably just out of boredom. Logan was now asleep, his snores accompanied the crickets which appeared to be the only noise of the night.

* * *

I squinted as my eyes opened. Shit, i though. I must have fallen asleep. "Someone's up," I heard Alyssa say. "Looks like it's going to rain. I think you might want to put your shirt back on."

I looked down and felt embarrassed. Somehow i'd managed to fall asleep sitting up. My shirt was still off. I could see it laying in the tall grass a few feet away. "Aw," Logan said. "He's embarrassed. That's cute."

"It was hot last night," I complained.

"Could have just been my body heat radiating off me and onto you," Alyssa told me. "Because you were sleeping pretty close to me, and i was freezing when i woke up."

I rolled my eyes while standing up to go grab my shirt. "I still have better abs than you," Logan teased.

"Neither of you have abs," Alyssa snapped. "Enough abs talk, Adli put your shirt back on. We're leaving in ten."

"Someones ready to take charge," i noted. "You want to be the quest leader again?"

"I don't care," Alyssa said. "Hey if we're passing the leadership of this quest around like turkey at Thanksgiving, we might as well just let Logan take the lead."

"Like turkey at Thanksgiving," i repeated.

"Yes," Alyssa rolled her eyes. I watched her put the watter bottles and jugs into Charlotte's bag, then the crackers and the gum and protein bars.

"So wait?" Logan asked as i put my shirt back on. "I'm not leading this quest?"

"You want to?" I asked.

"Yes!" Logan exclaimed. "Strip club here we come!"

Alyssa gave him her look. "Logan!"

"Lighten up will you," Logan said. "You know there's this little something called a joke...right?" Alyssa punched him and then stood up. she pointed straight in front of her. "That way is west, we're leaving now."

"I thought I make the orders," Logan complained.

"Whatever."

* * *

I stared at the ground as we walked, i really only noticed Alyssa's converse and Logan's Nike shoes in front of me. So i followed them I jumped at the sound of thunder off in the distance. "We should find some shelter," I told them.

"Stop being a baby," Logan told me. "We're gonna face this quest like men! Not back away like wimps because of a little rain."

Alyssa stopped causing Logan to run into her, and then me into Logan. Alyssa pointed into the distance. "Number two?" she asked.

I couldn't see it all that well. I had to study the horizon for awhile before i finally found it. A tiny little spec off into the horizon. A wooden house off in the distance. "Lets hope not," i muttered. "But there's only one way to find out." I forged forward and Alyssa and Logan followed.

A the rain was pouring down on us when we arrived at the house. A women stood outside tending to a flower garden. I reached for my dagger, i watched Alyssa do the same, and Logan reach for his pistol. The women turned around and smiled. She looked like she was in her mid to late thirties. She smiled at us. "I don't believe I get many visitors out here," she said. As she smiled I noticed she seemed much older than what she put on. "Oh it's raining. Come, inside warm up. My son is probably dying to meet some new people." She headed towards her front door. I looked over at Logan and Alyssa, they both shrugged and followed her. Why i followed behind i'm not so sure, in a horror movie this would be the choice that you're yelling at the people not to take, but instead they disobey your orders and go inside anyways.

"Honey i'm back!" the women exclaimed. No response. She laughed. "He's really quite shy. Probably in the basement working on his drawings."

This women was nuts, nobody was home, and yet she acted like somebody was. "Would you like some lunch? How does chicken noodle soup sound?"

"Good, thank you," Alyssa smiled at her. we sat down at the kitchen table and waited.

After about a half hour of just sitting there, awkwardly, in silence I saw movement to the corner of my eye. I turned my head to the left to see something only a crazy person would see. A blue orb glowed, i remembered Alyssa talking about seeing a green orb soon before Charlotte began to live inside of her. I knew that Alyssa was the only one who could see it, and I knew that I was now to have a second voice inside of my head.

I looked back towards the women, the blue orb still bouncing in the corner of my eye. "My name is Katherine," she told us.

"I know you see it," Katherine whispered inside my ear while placing a bowl in front of me. "Soups almost ready, do you mind fetching my son from the basement?"

"Me?" I asked her.

"You're the closest," she smiled.

I stood up and so did Alyssa and Logan. "Nonsense, only Adli needs to go."

"We didn't tell you our names," Alyssa told her.

"Oh Alyssa, i already know who you three are," Katherine smiled at us. "Hello there Charlotte."

Katherine forced both Alyssa and Logan back down into their seats. Almost out of nowhere chains came from the chairs and wrapped them up. Katherine gave them a stern look. "Only he can save my son." I gave Alyssa and Logan a worried look.

"Go," Alyssa mouthed. "Do what she says. We'll be fine."

"I love you," I mouthed back. She smiled and sat there calmly. I looked at Logan who appeared to be struggling. "Stop," i mouthed to him. "It's like the vines. They'll only get worse." He nodded and mimicked Alyssa.

I opened the basement door and took a step down. I noticed the blue orb was now in front of me, leading me down the stairs. I jumped when the door was slammed shut behind me. I ran back up and tried to open it, nothing. "Shit," i muttered. Only one way to go, down. I slowly followed the blue orb.

How far down was this basement? I took another slow steps, this time the step broke and i fell through the stairs landing on some bags of flour. "Shit, shit, shit." I looked around for the blue orb, nothing.

"Anyone down here?" I asked. Nothing.

Good job Adli, i though. You just walked straight into death. Well not literally...actually yes literally.

I searched the walls for a light switch, nothing. I took another step and bam, torches lit the walls and it was light. "Good," i muttered and then turned around when i saw it. I screamed, and just stood there staring at it. I felt as if i'd just walked into The Walking Dead, except the corpse wasn't alive. It just sat there, blue eyes still open like it was staring into my sole. "Who the hell is that?" I muttered

_Me_, I jumped wondering where the voice came from. I ten realized that it was inside my head. Now I knew how Alyssa felt upon finding out her half sister was living inside of her head...except this wasn't my half sibling.

_Me who_? I asked.

_Thomas Jameson Edward Hendricks. I'd hurry up and kill me if I were you, because it's about to lunge_, the voice said.

I didn't have time to ask why he had to put his middle names in there before the corpse lunged towards me.

* * *

_**Two chapters in one day! Yeah that's pretty good, well for lately that is. I think i'll probably post again tomorrow, because i want to finish the whole fight scene between Adli and Thomas's corpse, and then things happen and more things happen and then more things and more things, and then bam it's over. So yeah. Anyways I can't actually take the credit for the whole corpse thing, because when The 379th Hero was helping me with the prophecy he suggested that they should battle a reanimated corpse for number two. I have to admit I was skeptical about doing that, but then I got an idea and I liked the idea i had to build (kinda...i guess) of The 379th Hero's reanimated corpse idea so i decided to go with it. So thanks to him for giving me that idea, gosh it was like two months ago though geez.**_

_**Anyways have a nice night!**_

_**Bye:)**_

_**PS. That Authors note was much shorter than Chapter 15's authors note.**_

_**Okay seriously bye :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**Adli,**_

The corpse lunged, but i dodged as quickly as I could.

_So can this think like turn me into a Zombie?_ I asked Thomas. He seemed to be pondering the questions more than he should have.

_I don't know,_ he told me.

_What do you mean you don't know?_ I asked.

_Well, that thing is my body but like without the soul or whatever inside. So like when my soul lived inside I didn't go around biting people whenever we were in a fight; however, my soul is no longer inside there...you know cause i'm dead and stuff. So I don't know what it'll do,_ Thomas explained to me. _So slaughter that thing...I don't believe you want to find out. I could be wrong, but whatever._

I mentally rolled my eyes but Thomas stayed silent. I took a hold of the dagger as the corpse came towards me once more. I'm not sure why, but it took my by surprise as it knocked me into the wall. My head slammed against the concrete wall, i could see stars.

_Ouch, must have hurt._ Was he seriously going to narrate this fight?

I kneed the corpse in the groin. At the moment I wasn't sure if it'd work, but it appeared to have the effect i wanted. The corpse stumbled backwards.

_Dude? Was that necessary? You know like what's there correct?_ Thomas asked me.

_Did you have a better idea?_ I questioned him.

_You could have like...nevermind it's over anyways._ He said.

The corpse swung it's arm and i ducked.

_Seriously? If you're me you'd fight ten times better. You're putting my moves to shame,_ i heard Thomas yell at the corpse. I mean it couldn't hear him and I believe he knew this.

I charged with the dagger, but the corpse took a step away. I rammed into the wall again, by now i bet I have a concussion.

_Dude, if i ever leave your head i'm giving you fight lessons._ Thomas told me.

_Like you didn't have bad days?_ I asked him. Thomas didn't say anything.

As the corpse lunged again I did something that I probably should have done to begin with. Once the corpse got close I just stabbed it with the dagger, though it didn't have the effect i thought it would. Instead it felt more as if I had stabbed myself with the dagger. I fell to the ground clutching my gut. It felt as if I had just committed suicide, how? Well i'm not sure.

"Fucking shit," i muttered. I went into a fetal position and stayed there and watched the stars dance before my eyes.

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table with a piece of paper and a box of crayons. I watched as my mother unloaded dishes from the boxes and placed them into the cabinets. I couldn't have been more than five at the time. She sang Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi to herself as she worked. Even back then I was aware that it was her favorite song. She stopped about halfway through the song and turned to look at me. "What're you drawing Adli?" She asked me.

I looked down at the paper and added a few more scribbled of red to the paper before holding it up. "Race Car," I stated. "Fast one."

She smiled, "It sure looks fast."

"So fast," i replied and smiled some more. "Like a hundred billion fast." I nodded as if i had just said something very intelligent. At the time I probably thought I was speaking big boy, now? Not so much.

"Now that's fast," I nodded in agreement to her words.

"How about some lunch?" she asked just as the doorbell rang. "Pizza?"

I nodded rapidly, and then the scene changed.

I was ten now. We were at the park, me and a blonde boy kept jumping off the slides and swings, basically anything that had height to it. "Die alien scum!" the blonde boy screamed, just then i realized that it was Logan. He jumped off the slide, and I followed chasing after him. We ran out into the field and pretended to swing our swords (Which were really just lightsabers) at invisible people.

"Grow up a little," I turned around to see a brown haired girl with green eyes. I figured since Logan was here that it was Alyssa. "Honestly, fifth grade next year. Middle school the year after, you need to start growing up." She sat on the sidewalk with my younger sister, Indio who was five at the time.

I watched Logan give her a look. "Shut up Alyssa, you grow up. You're the one playing with a five year old." Both Alyssa and Indio drew pictures on the ground with the chalk which i believe Alyssa had brought.

"I'm babysitting her," Alyssa snapped. I recognized this as her, i'm trying to be mature but failing miserably stage. I really kind of hated her during that period, which she technically hasn't grown out of...i guess i've just gotten use to it. "Right Indio?"

My sister nodded while drawing a circle on the ground. "Face," she said. Alyssa nodded and agreed, "Face," she said.

The scene changed again. I'm now fourteen sitting in the shotgun seat of my mothers car. My mother kept listing off things i should do, not do, and watch out for. "Mom!" I exclaimed. "I'm fine, really. I'll find Alyssa and Logan, we'll be fine."

"I just..."she sighed. "Go."

I rolled my eyes before opening the car door. I recognized this as my first day freshman year. A couple people screamed Frosh as i walked towards the school. I just ignored them and walked inside. I found myself tacked against the wall. "What the-"

"Adli help me i'm scared," Alyssa told me. "These people are like huge, and all the jocks keep walking around with their chests pumped out and i'm just like no."

I laughed. "Don't let them smell your fear," I said. My voice cracked at the word fear, god dammit puberty. Alyssa laughed at my voice and pulled me through the halls. "Logan ditched me, said he wanted to charm some Senior chick and then ask her to Homecoming. I told him he was delusional, but he just punched my arm and ran off."

"Typical Logan," i said. Alyssa nodded in agreement as we passed a couple people who looked like seniors. I nodded towards them, "We'll be there soon enough. Four years isn't that long."

Alyssa sighed and nodded in agreement.

The scene switched once more. I was sixteen, i knew this because i looked the same as i did now. I sat with Logan and Alyssa at lunch, along with Noah and Garret, friends of ours from the Soccer team. "Mr. Morelli just has it out for me. Like i swear," Noah said.

"Noah a lot of teachers have it out for you," Garrett told him. "You abuse your whole captain of the Soccer team role to much. You don't hand an assignment in, Oh i was doing soccer stuff. You call a teacher an ass, oh well i'm sorry i'm just all worked up for the big game tonight. Like you use that status to much."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Ugh!" Alyssa exclaimed. "They used that picture? It's on my bad side, like seriously." She flipped through the yearbook, that meant that it was currently the last day of school.

"Well next year you can choose which picture you want in there," I told her. "Senior privileges remember?"

"Yes!" Logan exclaimed. "Why do you think i'm enrolled in summer school? Not because I actually like school, but so i can get like half of my credits out of the way so i only need to spend half the day at school next year. Also i'm trying not to get detentions, then you can't got out for open campus at lunch. I mean Taco Bell every day for lunch, yes!"

"You're going to get fat," Alyssa told him.

"Ever seen Super Size Me?" Garrett asked him. "You'll end up like that guy."

"That was McDonalds food Garret, not Taco Bell food," Logan rolled his eyes. "God dammit get your fast food right."

* * *

"Hello?" I was still in fetal position holding my gut. "Hello?" I felt a tap on my shoulder. I still didn't move.

"Dude answer me you dead or not?" The voice demanded. I looked up and I was shocked.

"You're..."I trailed off.

"I'm what?" He asked.

"You're..."

"There's this thing, it's called words...use them," He said.

"Alive," I said. "Like human alive, not like the whole corpse thing alive."

He looked down on himself. "I guess so," he shrugged as if that happened every day."

"So you're the thing that was inside my head?" I asked.

"I really don't like to be called a thing you know. Got Danny called me that all the time, I mean show some respect for your superiors," He said.

"Am I imagining this?" I asked.

He slapped himself in the face and then grabbed my hand and did the same. "No, because my hand didn't go through thin air and your hand didn't go through thin air. I am very much alive thank you very much."

I stood up and looked around. For the first time i realized what he was holding. A crystal bronze sword that seemed to be radiating electricity. "What's that?" I nodded at the sword while reaching out to touch it."

He swatted my hand away. "Mine! No touch!" He snapped. "It was a gift from my dad on my eighteenth birthday. It electrocutes everyone it hits, and then they die."

"Well if they're electrocuted i figured," I rolled my eyes as he nodded in agreement.

I heard a thud from upstairs and remembered that Alyssa and Logan were still up there being held captive by crazy Katherine. I bet she was force feeding them chicken noodle soup as i just stood here talking with the guy who's supposed to be dead.

"Who's up there?" He asked me.

"My girlfriend and my best friend," I told him.

"Your girlfriends a daughter of Poseidon right?" He asked and i nodded. "So is mine...well technically we aren't dating, but she's desperately in love with me. Actually it's the other way around...the my way sounds cooler."

"Whatever," I said before rushing up the stairs. Then i remembered the whole in the bottom seven steps. I grabbed a hold of the eighth and pulled myself up, he seemed to be following. I twisted the doorknob and this time it wasn't locked. I opened the door slowly and peaked in. Logan and his chair were now on the ground, Alyssa gave him a disappointed look; however, there was no crazy Katherine. I opened the door all the way and stepped back into the kitchen.

"Where's crazy Katherines?" I asked.

"Get us out of these chains first," Alyssa told me.

"Little help here," Logan exclaimed. He helped pick Logan and His chair back up.

Alyssa jumped at the sight of him. "Who the hell is that!"

"Again i'm a person not an object. Jeez. Respect people!" He exclaimed.

"Alyssa, Logan meet Thomas. Thomas meet Alyssa and Logan," I introduced. Thomas smiled at them and Logan and Alyssa just looked confused.

"Okay, first things first what the hell where the people of the 1800's thinking when they chose their outfits in the morning," Alyssa asked. "Like my eyes literally hurt from looking at that choice in clothing. Seriously someone stab my eyes out."

* * *

_**Monday Chapter what? IDK i'm kind of procrastinating my AP World History homework cause like yeah. No we have an easy to write tomorrow, a timed one. We get 50 minutes to write the essay, and we got three possible essay questions last week. We were supose to study facts and everything for the essay questions...but no. I just can't, well i can, but i don't want to.**_

_**I'm really freaking upset, like i just finished reading I Am Number Four today, and that's the last unread book on my shelf...technically. I mean it's the last unread book of books i want to read that are on my shelf. But i'm upset because now i have to read The Kill Order, which is the prequel to the Maze Runner Series...I think that's what people told me, i could be wrong. So now I have to read the Kill Order on Friday or DEAR time, and i'm kind of fed up with the Maze Runner series, like no just no. I mean i'd go to the bookstore and get the rest of the books in the I Am Number Four series and the Legend Trilogy, but my mom won't take me until this weekend, so i'm stuck reading the freaking kill order. I mean i could ride my bike, or walk to the bookstore, but I don't have cash. Normally my mom pays for the books for me, and when i get home however much the books costed, that's how much money is taken from my bank account and put into my parents. I mean i could get a Debit card, but then i'd have to get a job and i currently do not want a job. So yeah...first world problems.**_

_**Today on the bus though, Madison and I kept freaking Aliza out about Ebola. The conversation went something like this.**_

_**Aliza: So Katie, Madison i'm not gonna walk with you guys from the bus stop today because it's raining.**_

_**Madison: Yeah me too, i don't want to get wet.**_

_**Me: I'm still going to walk.**_

_**Aliza: You're going to get a cold...or Ebola!**_

_**Me: Come on Aliza, be real here.**_

_**Aliza: I'm like paranoid. If Ebola gets to Wisconsin i swear i'm living in a bubble. I don't want to die!**_

_**Me: You might not die, there's a ten percent chance you'll live!**_

_**Aliza: What!**_

_**Madison: Yeah, you could be one of that ten percent.**_

_**Me: *nds***_

_**Aliza: No, No, No.**_

_**Me: People were saying some guy in Illinois got Ebola.**_

_**Aliza: What!**_

_**Me: Yeah, Chicago I think.**_

_**Aliza: That's it i'm getting a bubble.**_

_**Madison: How are you going to breath then?**_

_**Aliza: I'll get an oxygen tank and carry it around with me in the bubble.**_

_**Madison: How will you refill it.**_

_**Aliza:...**_

_**Me: Shower? How're you going to do what?**_

_**Aliza: I'll find a way!**_

_**Me: You could still get it.**_

_**Aliza: You know the nurse who was treating the one guy who got Ebola and then died...yeah the nurse got ebola. From moving his body!**_

_**Me: Cool.**_

_**Aliza: Not cool!**_

_**Madison: What do they even do with the body, doesn't it still have the virus and everything?**_

_**Aliza: You have to freeze it...or burn it.**_

_**Madison: So we're fine we live in Wisconsin, it's cold here.**_

_**Me: No! Not the summers! Let's just move to Canada...or are the summers warmish there?**_

_**Aliza: You guys move to Canada, i'm moving to Antarctica!**_

_**Madison: Yeah! Katie, Canada here we come!**_

_**Me: Actually i'd stay here. Like i don't have anything against Canada, but i'd stay here.**_

_**Aliza: Aren't you scared to die?'**_

_**Me: Not really. Like it's going to happen, you can't spend your whole life scared of death, it's going to happen and in it's own time. We die when we die, there's no controlling it. You kind of just have to enjoy the life you have before it's gone, we're all going to die. There's no way we can live forever...i wouldn't even want to.**_

_**Aliza: Really?**_

_**Me: Yeah, deaths not scary. I mean i guess that's because when i was younger a lot of my family members died, of cancer or just being too old...my mom just told me that they were sleeping, for forever. I mean if deaths anything like sleeping i'm gonna welcome it with open arms. Like not literally, i don't want to go anytime soon. I want to live until i'm like one hundred, but if it's anything like sleeping then we'll be fine. However, if i do have to go at a young age, i'm going out with a bang, something that i'll be remembered by. Something that makes people say, you know what that chicks all bad ass and shit.**_

_**Madison: Yes!**_

_**Me: Besides, i might get lucky and end up in that ten percent.**_

_**Aliza: Stop!**_

_**Madison and I: *Laughing***_

_**So yeah, we freaking Aliza out about Ebola. Honestly it was kind of funny. Though what i had said about death, i wasn't saying that just to be like all tuff or anything, i literally meant it. I'm not scared of dying. It'll come when it comes and when it does come i'll be fine.**_

_**On another note...my crush wore his glasses to school today, and oh my god he looked adorable! I'm upset though, because for Chapter 2 in Algebra he was in my Math group...and now we're in Chapter 3 and i'm not in his group. :(. He's like one of the only guys in my school who's 1) taller than me (He's 6'2 i'm 6'1) 2) Actually nice to pretty much everyone 3)Smart-ish. He's not stupid, but he's not Mr. 4.0 either 4) funny. So yeah. He's adorable.**_

_**One more conversation that' i thought was funny. It's from Sunday night while I was doing dishes. My mom and older brother were in the room and it was funny.**_

_**Me: You're kind of losing it day Joe. You Okay?**_

_**Joe: Bitch shut the fuck up?**_

_**Mom: Language**_

_**Joe: Okay so would you rather have me be a good person but swear all the time, or would you rather me be a bad person who doesn't swear at all.**_

_**Me: Joe, i think she'd rather you be the good person but still swear.**_

_**Joe: No no no, like what if i'm serving soup at a homeless shelter, you would rather me be all "Take your goddamn soup you fucking bitch" or would you rather me be stealing the soup all "Thanks for letting me steal your soup, bless your heart"**_

_**so yeah...IDK i thought it was funny. Anyways this Author's note again is long. so...**_

_**Bye :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**Thomas,**_

I listened to Alyssa fuss over Adli's head injuries as I stood in the living room changing into the clothes Alyssa had insisted on me wearing. She had found some upstairs in one of the drawers. "Adli, you probably have a concussion," I heard Alyssa say. "There's a big bump and you should put ice on that."

"I'm fine Alyssa, stop worrying," Adli snapped.

"Okay, Logan you're the child of Apollo. Tell him he needs to at least put ice on it," Alyssa said as i emerged from the living room in new clothes. Just a white shirt, jeans and some running shoes, but she had said it was better than that i previously had on.

"Put ice on that," Logan agreed while going through what he had said was the fridge, for food.

"Thomas tell them i'm fine!" Adli exclaimed.

"I don't lie," I told him. "So yes, you do need to put ice on your head."

"I'm fine!" He exclaimed. Though after a few minutes of struggling he finally let Alyssa hold an Ice pack onto his head. "What now?" Alyssa asked.

"What do you think?" I asked her. "We go to the mountains defeat whatever the hell we need to defeat and then get our asses back to camp."

"How do you know about the quest?" Logan asked. "We haven't told you anything."

I shrugged, "I have my ways."

"Oh my gods, there's blood!" Alyssa exclaimed while backing away. "Logan you take over!"

Logan rolled his eyes and assisted Adli with his injuries. I tried not to make things awkward for the three of them, i know they weren't expecting to get a fourth person on the quest halfway through. They most likely already had everything figured out within how they operate with one another, and i kinda just screwed all that up in tagging along. Though in my defense i really wasn't in the mood to sit inside Adli's head for who knows how long, so i took the first opportunity out.

I stood back and watched as Logan bandaged Adli's head and then placed the ice back on. "I look stupid," Adli complained.

"But you'll feel better," Alyssa told him. "Now everyone sit down we have things to discuss."

"So you're now taking control over this quest again?" Logan asked. "I thought it was my turn."

"My quest in the first place so i'm taking it back," Alyssa explained. "So sit down."

She was quite demanding, i noticed that. I took a seat between Logan and Adli, I stared across the table at Alyssa. To think, Charlotte was inside of her (well technically). I wanted Charlotte to be here, not in there. "I think we should just stay here for the night," Alyssa said. "I mean stock up on supplies. Logan got us some pretty good supplies when he went to get water the other day, but we need medical supplies. I mean have you seen Adli?"

"I'm right here," he told her. "And i'm fine."

"No you're not, you're probably concussed and your head might end up needing stitches or something," Alyssa told him. "We don't have any nectar to fix that one."

"So stay here, stock up on supplies and leave in the morning?" I asked just for claarification. Alyssa nodded then set the bag, Charlotte's bag, onto the table.

I stared at her. "Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Few days ago, we were in Pennsylvania running from a monster. Logan and Adli almost died, i mean i kinda let them but still. I had to go through this cave, with Charlotte inside my head, which was quite annoying I might add. I killed the monster and the bag was there," Alyssa explained. "You've seen it?"

"It's Charlotte's," i said.

"Well I got that much," she rolled her eyes.

"She took it everywhere with her," I said. "It holds anything that's placed inside, and it always weigh the same. There's probably things back from when she was twelve left in there."

Alyssa pushed the bag across the table. "You can look if you want to," she told me. "Charlotte seems to mean a lot to you."

"Both her and Edith do," I corrected her. "I've just always been closer with Charlotte."

"So I take it Edith was like the third wheel?" Logan asked. "Cause i can so relate."

"At school you have Garrett, and Noah," Adli corrected him. Logan shot him a look.

"She kinda was," I said. "I was always closer with Charlotte, Edith and I never really got along as well as i did with Charlotte. But Charlotte was close with both of us. She always kept me and Edith from ripping each others heads off."

I glanced outside, the sun was setting. "Poor edith," Logan muttered.

"Adli you should go lay down," Alyssa told him. "You need rest."

"God dammit Alyssa i'm fine!" He exclaimed before walking into the living room.

"Well, apparently when he's concussed he's easily agitated," Alyssa noted. "We should all just head to sleep. We all really do need it."

She left the room leaving her bag on top of the table. "I'm gonna go sleep," Logan said. "Lot of shit happened today." I nodded in agreement and watched as he then left the room. I could hear Alyssa and Adli arguing, and Logan trying to get them to stop. I looked down at Charlottes bag, our whole lives were in here, and i wasn't quite sure what to make of that. The last year of our lives we were on the run from the monster the gods had set on Charlotte. Edith and I didn't even have to go with her when she ran, but we did. We could have just stayed at camp and let Charlotte get herself killed no, we went with her followed her until she lightened up to the idea of having Edith and I with her. Following Charlotte was probably the first and last thing Edith and I had ever agreed on.

I stared at the bag until the sun was completely down, i heard snores from the other room. I wasn't tired, i'd spent the last two hundred years in a slumber that never seemed to end, I was in no mood to go to sleep again.

I stood up to dim the kitchen light before sitting back down at the table. I stared at the bag some more before i finally opened it. I pulled multiple things out, probably things Alyssa had put in there. Then I came across Charlotte's books, i never knew what she put inside them, she'd never let me see. The only person who knew literally everything about her was Daniel, and i didn't even want to think about how much I hate him for it.

I knew if Charlotte were actually here, and not inside Alyssa's head she's punch me as hard as she could and tell me to get away from her books. I'd do as she said and leave her alone for awhile to cool down.

I stared at the book for awhile until my eyes began to feel heavy.

* * *

I remember we use to be friends, Daniel and I. When we were six we'd always run around the field with sticks used as swords pretending to be soldiers fighting in the War. We'd always hears stories from Daniel's dad about all the battles. Daniel and I were born the year the war ended, 1783. His dad had served in the war for several years and had all of these heroic stories to tell. We lived in an area called everyone called Kentucky, it wasn't quite part of the New Country just yet; however Daniel's dad said that they were trying.

Mr. Smith was watching from the window of their house making sure Daniel and I didn't wander too far.

She sat in the grass a ways away with her mother making bouquets from all the flowers. She was three, so full of happiness and life, i admired her for that. She giggled about something her mother had said. Her mother was young, her hair was a blond and her eyes were big and brown full of sadness. I watched Daniel stop and wave, "Hey Charlotte! Mrs. Mills!"

"Daniel," Mrs. Mills waved.

I watched Charlotte's eyes perk up. "Anny!" she yelled before running towards us. She tripped over her feet a couple of times before running head on into Daniel's legs. She didn't cry or pout, she just giggled. "We a makin' fower!"

"Really?" Daniel asked.

Charlotte nodded and looked at me. "Who dis?" She asked.

"Thomas, meet Charlotte, Charlotte meet Thomas," Daniel said. "She's my neighbor."

"Hey," I smiled.

"Yo, eyes, are boo," she told me. I smiled.

"They are," I agreed. She nodded rapidly, "Wha cower if yo air?" She asked. "Mine es, da ame cower. I don't owe who cower et es."

"Black," I told her. "We both have black hair."

"Ack," she replied. "Daniel as onde, air an aye eyes."

I nodded. "I ave ack air an eene eyes."

"You learning colors?" Daniel asked her.

Charlotte smiled and nodded. "At's, uht, mummy and I are doin' ear. She eachin' me cowers. I idn't owe ack ause dere arn' any ack fowers."

"Blacks a dark color," I told her. "It's not very pretty."

Her face went blank. "Owe, ou, aying e arn' 'etty?"

I mentally slapped myself. "No, i'm just saying it's not a very pretty color."

Her face stayed blank. "Anny, e aid i ot etty," Her lip qwivered and tears began to form in her eyes. "I ot ett."

I felt like a jerk, I was making a three year old cry. I made a mental note to always watch what i say around little kids.

"Charley you're very very pretty," Daniel said, i could hear the lies in his voice."Prettiest girl i've even seen."

She smiled. "Really!"

Daniel nodded. "Right Tom?"

"Yeah," i agreed, unlike Daniel i wasn't lying. She really was the prettiest girl i'd ever seen. "Very pretty."

"Okay boys, i'm gonna have to take the girl away from you," i turned around to see Mrs. Mills standing there. She took Charlotte from Daniel's arms. "See you tomorrow Danny," Mrs. Mills waved as she walked away with Charlotte who continued to name off colors.

"You just have to watch it with her, "Daniel explained. "She senses that her mother isn't happy, Charlotte thinks it's because of her. She's trying to do everything in her power to make her mother happy and proud of her."

"She's three," I reminded him as we walked back towards Daniels house.

"Three year olds can sense that types of stuff," Daniel explained. I nodded taking in the information.

* * *

Asking Charlotte years later if she remembered that moment she said no. To her the first time we met was when she was eight on the apple wagon with Daniel. During my first meeting with Charlotte i wasn't aware that my best friend would become my worst enemy in six short years.

* * *

I was eleven glaring across the field at the Smith house. It was small, really small. I could see two small dots running around in the field. "You're smitten," I jumped and turned around to see a women i've never seen before in my life. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk."

My eyes were still wide, but i nodded. "You're smitten with the Mills girl aren't you?" The women asked.

"Smitten?" I asked her.

"You have feelings for her," she told me. "Aphrodite told me. Says she's trying to work her magic with the two of you, but it's not working."

"I'm eleven," I told her. "I don't think I know what love is."

The women rolled her eyes. "You'll learn," she said. "You'll have to for the job i'm giving you."

"Who are you?" I asked. Really it was probably the first thing that should have come out of my mouth, but it didn't.

"Athena," She explained. What's with all the weird names? I thought. "Goddess of Wisdom."

Did she just say goddess. "I know you're probably not going to believe me, oh they never do. But i'm a goddess, a greek one there's many other kinds. I'm you 'friend' Daniel's mother."

I stood frozen. What did Daniel's mother, a goddess apparently, want with me? "No you're not," I snapped.

"A goddess or Daniel's mother?" She asked me.

"Both," I said.

She rolled her eyes but continued on. "I need you to do something for me," she said. "You must swear on the River Styx that you'll do anything and everything that I tell you to."

"Depends," I leaned against the wall. "What do i need to do? and what's in it for me?"

"Always has to be something in it for you now huh?" She asked.

"Well i'm not going to do what you want unless there's something in it for me," I told her. "I have a feeling it's not good."

I could see the wheels in her head turning, trying to come up with something to give me in return for helping her, then when it happened i could see the light bulb go on inside of her head. "How'd you like to live forever? Never die?"

Could she seriously do that?

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just do everything and anything i tell you to until Charlotte Mill's life end up much like her mothers," she said.

"You want me to hurt Charlotte?" I asked. Then i remembered that i could live forever if i did what this woman wanted. I knew there's a chance she could be lying, but in her eyes i saw that she wasn't, she could really do that.

"I see you thinking," she smiled. "Just remember, live forever."

"What do you have against Charlotte?" I asked her. "She's probably the sweetest girl i've ever seen."

"She's the daughter of Poseidon, i don't like Poseidon or his children," She explained. She could tell i was confused. "He's the god of the sea, that's Charlotte's father."

"So if you're like serious here then Daniel and Charlotte are children of gods?" I asked. "Why aren't I anything cool like that?"

"Because you're better," Athena told me. I was better than them? "I mean you're the son of Zeus, King of the gods...it doesn't get much better than that. You know who that is right? Zeus?"

I was fully aware of who Zeus was, but I already had a dad. I was named after him, Zeus couldn't be my father. "That's a lie," I said. "I already have father."

"He's not your father," Athena explained. "Your mother says that so she doesn't end up the same as Charlotte's mother, rejected by everyone for being a harlot."

I thought for a moment as Athena continued. "Eternal Life for helping me make Charlotte's life miserable. You could always meet another girl."

"Deal," I agreed.

Athena smiled at me. "No say that you swear on the River Styx that you'll help me.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will help Athena in ruining Charlotte Mills Life.""

"And that you'll do whatever I tell you to until the job is over."

I nodded, "And that I'll do whatever she says until the job is done."

* * *

I hated myself for that decision, as time went by i began to regret my choice in helping Athena, and actually falling in love with Charlotte wasn't the only reason.

* * *

It was the day of the eighteenth birthday. Athena had just asked me to do the worst thing yet, i knew that it was something I'd probably never come back from. Murder was probably the farthest thing from my mind when i agreed to this deal, but now it was what i had to do, unless I wanted to be the one to die...and I didn't want to. I waited behind the Athena cabin for Daniel, i felt terrible. As much as we had grown to hate each other, i knew Charlotte loved him and taking him away from her would just crush her. Though I guess that's exactly what Athena wanted. I hoped that this was the last step and i'd be done. "what did you want to talk about Hendriks? Charlotte is waiting for me."

I tried to calm myself down, i'd never killed someone before so i was terrified. "I wanted to try and make immense. You know, our whole hating each other this has kinda gone on too long."

"What's the catch?" Daniel asked me. "With you there's always a catch."

I really did want to end out feud, i just had to kill him.

I took a deep breath. "Why does there have to be a catch?"

"Because everything with you has a catch. I've know you all my life Thomas to know that much."

"There's no catch," I told him. "I genuinely want to end out feud."

He studied me then stuck his hand out."Alright," He agreed. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me into a hug. "Nice to have you back Tom."

"To bad I have to stab you in the back," I said. Literally that's what i had to do. Before he could respond I stabbed him in the back the knife going into his heart, and he was dead. I pushed him away and leaned against the back of the cabin while breathing heavily. Did i seriously just do that? Just because a stupid goddess told me to? I wished i hadn't, i now wished I had died instead of killing Daniel, but it was too late. I can't take it back,. Death is permanent. Or at least that's what I thought. A few tears streamed down my face, the knife i had stabbed him with was gone, just like Athena told me would happen. The evidence would be gone.

"Daniel?" Charlotte asked. "Daniel you here?"

She turned the corner and found me behind the cabin with Daniel's dead body.

"Thomas," she said calmly. What just happened? What'd you do?"

"I was supposed to meet him here, he told you right?" I asked, Charlotte nodded. "I just found him." I hated that I was lying to her straight through my teeth.

"Why do I get the feeling that you did something to him then?" Charlotte asked me, a few tears rolled down her face.

"It wasn't me I swear," I told her. "I wanted to tell him that we should just stop fighting, it's not doing anyone any good. I came to meet him and found him like this."

Charlotte looked at me, i could see the gears in her head turning. More and more of her tears fell down her face and onto the cold snow covered ground. She looked at me her eyes red. I thought she was going to tell me off for lying to her, but she didn't. She rushed into my arms and cried, which just made me feel worse about killing him. "I loved him," she muttered. "Who would do this?"

Right then and there I wanted to tell her it was me, but i couldn't bring the words out of my mouth as she cried in my arms.

* * *

"THOMAS!" my name was screamed. I jolted awake and looked around to see Alyssa staring sternly down at me. "We're leaving this place in ten minutes, get ready."

Here goes nothing, I thought while standing up.

* * *

_**Aye! So here's another update for you! I found it pretty fun writing in Thomas' POV for a second time (I've written in his point of view before, it was fun but didn't actually go with the story...yet.) It was a nice change to write in another point of view, frankly Logan, Alyssa, and Adli's point of views were getting a bit boring. But the next Chapter will be and Alyssa/Charlotte chapter since like you know they're sharing a head.**_

_**My hair is so curvy today! I mean it's naturally curly so that's normally...but it's really curly today! Curly hair for the win!**_

_**So Thanksgiving is next month...I get that i'm like skipping over Halloween which is a week from today, but I don't like Halloween. Thanksgiving has to be one of my favorite holidays, well actually it's my second favorite holiday behind Christmas. Basically I have three goals for this Thanksgiving 1) Give back (Which also i'm excited about doing during Christmas time) 2) Go hiking when we're at my grandparents House in Madison. My brothers and I stay there during Thanksgiving weekend. 3) Convince my aunt and Uncle to name their next daughter Annabeth. They're due in February and they want to name her Annabelle, but Annabeth is ten time better, and not because it's the name of one of my favorite PJO characters...actually yeah that's why they need to name her Annabeth. Then it's also be Charlotte (Charley) and Annabeth which would kick ass.**_

_**My dad had a total spaz attack on me today. I was downstairs playing Xbox and when I'm on the Xbox I always listen to music and so that's exactly what I was doing. So he's sitting upstairs screaming my name, and I have my headphones in so I can't hear him so finally when the song is over I hear him and he has a total spaz attack on me all like "How was i supposed to know you were listening to music go do the dishes!" I mean it's common knowledge that i Listen to music...i mean i do all the time and always when i play Xbox. So he should know, honestly I just don't think he wanted to go downstairs to tell me to do the Dishes. Then he sat in my room for ten minutes color coordinating all my nail polish and i'm just sitting there like "what the fuck?" Then Joe's out in the hallways making weird faces at our father and it was just weird.**_

_**Something that really pisses me off is when people hate on your music choices. It makes me so mad! Like I like the music I like because I like it, there's no changing that. When people find out i'm a country music fan they freak the literal fuck out, like "Ew country music is all about drugs and girls and why do you listen to that" and i'm just sitting there all like "Because that's not all it's about. It's about life lessons, and real life situations and you just need to find those songs before you start to judge country music." Then they're like "Name some" so I go and name some and they're still sitting there bashing Country music and i'm just like "I'm done." It just really bugs me that people can't accept the music choices of other people. smh. Honestly though country music is my life, I grew up listening to it and all the songs I like are pretty much my life or relate to who I am as a person so it bugs me. It's like they're insulting me when they insult country music. I'm pretty sure people who like other Genres of music feel the same way when people insult they're music choice. If you're reading this right now (If anyone is reading this) tell me your favorite genre of music and why. Then i wanna know a couple of your favorite songs. Three of my favorite country songs are 1) This Is Country Music By Brad Paisley 2) Tattoos On This Town By Jason Aldean 3)Learn To Live By Darius rucker. There's so so many more of my favorite songs that i could list, but that'd take all freaking day. Country music is basically my life. So yeah, what's your favorite Genre of music and why, then what are some of your favorite songs?**_

_**Done with my little rant for the week so...**_

_**Bye :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_**Alyssa,**_

_Pretty flowers!_ Charlotte exclaimed as we walked. Logan was in the lead taking us back to the highway he's found a few days ago. Our plan was to continue down the highway until we hit a city, and from there try to make some sort of quick money to pay for four tickets for the Greyhound. I wasn't a real big fan of buses, however i wanted this quest over as fast as possible so I was about ready to try anything.

I was kind of interested in seeing how culture shock would affect Thomas. He's definitely not use to big cities and highways yet. Or cars, definitely not cars. I kinda just hoped he wasn't stupid enough to walk in front of one. "You sure you know where we're going?" Thomas asked Logan. "Cause like aren't the mountains west? We're headed Northeast."

"Well to find the highway we're headed in the correct direction," Logan explained. "Once we find the highway we're going to go West."

"Why not just start now?" Thomas asked.

"Because we don't really want to walk anymore," Adli cut in. "A bus would be good, and we'll get there quicker."

Thomas nodded, I could tell he still wasn't understanding what they meant. "Okay so what's a bus?" He asked.

"This big thing with wheels that runs on gas and goes super fast," I explained. More nodded. "Fast is good?"

"Yes," I agreed. "Fast is good."

Logan squinted trying to see into the distance. "I see movement, cars," Logan said.

I studied Thomas as he studied the grass. "So I'm probably going crazy," he admitted. "But is it like a new thing to dye the grass purple. Because from what i remember it use to be green."

I looked down, the grass was green not purple. I gave him a weird look. "It's green Thomas," I told him.

"I'm being serious!" He exclaimed. "It's a light shade of purple."

I shook my head. "No, it's not."

Both Adli and Logan looked down. "The grass is green dude," Adli said.

"But it's purple," Thomas muttered before letting things go. He seriously had to be going crazy, maybe he was getting dehydrated. I dug through the bag and pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to him.

"You might be dehydrated," I told him.

_Colorblind!_ Charlotte exclaimed. _Maybe he's colorblind._

Thomas took the water from he and drank about half of it.

_Huh?_ I asked Charlotte.

_Colorblind,_ She repeated. _Maybe colorblindness is like a side effect from coming back to life or something. Cause he wasn't colorblind before._

_Why would there be side effects?_ I asked her.

_Because he's not supposed to be alive,_ Charlotte explained.

_Don't you see black and white when you're colorblind?_ I asked.

_No,_ Charlotte explained. _Well sometimes. I mean Daniel was colorblind, like really color blind. Like black and white colorblind. Thomas might only be red and green colorblind._

_That's a thing?_ I asked.

_Yeah,_ Charlotte said.

_Why is he seeing purple then and not black and white?_ I questioned.

_Because there are different type of colorblindness,_ Charlotte explained. _Daniel was intrigued by them._

_Okay then,_ i muttered.

"Hey Thomas!" I exclaimed and he turned around. "What color are my eyes?"

"Purple," He said. "Which is weird because i'm fully aware that you're a child of Poseidon and they have green eyes."

"Adli's shirt," I asked.

Thomas studied his shirt. "Yellow," he said.

"I think you might be colorblind my friend," I said and Adli and Logan stopped to turn around.

"What's that mean?" Thomas asked.

"You can't see certain colors," I explained. "In your case Red and Green."

"Oh," he sighed. "So like if I ever see Charlotte again I won't get to see the real color of her eyes anymore?"

_Aw,_ Charlotte exclaimed.

_If you ever get out of me just kiss him already,_ I told her.

_We're just friends,_ she replied.

"Probably," I told him.

His face fell. "I like her eyes," he said. "Can I be like fixed?"

I shrugged. "Talk to Logan about it, he's the doctor here," I told him. He nodded and started a deep conversation with Logan about maybe being able to see greens again.

_You two gotta date,_ I told Charlotte.

_But I love Daniel_, she said.

_Get over him,_ i simply told her.

* * *

We neared the highway about an hour and a half later. Thomas was still upset about being color blind, Logan had told him that as far as he knew there wasn't a cure or anything.

Adli grabbed a hold of my hand. "I swear," he said. "As soon as we get back to camp i'm taking you on a date."

I smiled. "Where to?" I asked.

"You can't know," he sighed. "It's going to be a surprise date...well where we're going anyways."

I gave him a look and he broke. "I was gonna have Piper or one of her siblings plan it for you. We really didn't get a chance to celebrate your birthday."

"When was that?" I asked.

"Two days ago," he told me. "Happy seventeenth by the way."

"I'm seventeen?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah," he replied. "I turned seventeen back in March."

I gave him a look. "I'm one whole year older," I snapped. "It's a huge deal."

"Well I still need to get you a present," he said. "This whole quest thing sort of ruined my plans to grab Madelynn and have her help me find something girly that you'd like. There's a lot of that in New York you know."

I rolled my eyes. "Happy late Birthday to me," I muttered.

_Happy Birthday!_ Charlotte exclaimed.

I mentally laughed a little.

"I love you though," Adli told me.

"I-," began but was cut off.

"Like a lot," he said. "A lot a lot."

_Aw,_ i heard Charlotte sequel.

"How much is a lot?" I asked him. We both stopped walking.

"Guys!" Thomas exclaimed.

"No," I heard Logan. "They're having a moment, let them be."

Adli held up and thumbs up and smiled at the both of them before looking back at me. He just stared at me for awhile, more than a while actually. "What?" I asked. He didn't say anything for awhile, just more staring.

"More than anything a lot," He finally told me. "That's how much I love you."

It was my turn to stare at him. "I love you more than you love me though," I told him.

Adli smiled. "We aren't going to start this are we now?" He asked me. I just smiled and kissed him.

_Technically he's kissing me to,_ Charlotte said ruining the moment.

I pulled away and made a grossed out look. "What?" He asked.

"You're kissing Charlotte when you kiss me," I scrunched my nose.

_I'm not that bad!_ Charlotte exclaimed.

_You're technically two hundred years old,_ i told her. _If you ever get a body of your own I doubt you'll be looking the same age at Thomas._

We aren't the same age, Charlotte pointed out. He's three years older. I was seventeen he was twenty.

"Now!" Logan yelled. "Now i gotta break your moment up."

I rolled my eyes but followed him and Thomas.

* * *

_**Two updates one day yay! Actually not really yay, that just means i'm one chapter closer to the end of this, and i don't wanna end this story. well i do because i'm excited to post the next story i'm putting up, but sad that this one will be over. Honestly there's like ten chapters at the most left and that makes me sad. That's like only a couple more weeks of this story considering I'm planning of posing as much as I can this weekend cause I have nothing better to do...yeah, sad times.**_

_**Just because I feel like it here's a little scene from the next story i'm going to be putting up.**_

_**We stared at each other for a few minutes. People talked, and laughed, all around us but nothing really seemed to matter. Just him and I. I could have sworn he was inching closer almost like he was going to kiss me. "I-" i began but before I could finish the ground began to shake. Screams erupted and people began to run. I gripped his arm trying to steady myself. I scanned through the crowd looking for my brother, once our eyes met he shrugged but started rushing towards the source of the earthquake, i followed in his lead.**_

_**There's two names that should be in that paragraph but aren't because it'd give too much away. So yeah...**_

_**Bye :)**_


End file.
